Slayers:Reincarnation
by Schwarz
Summary: Mazokus,humans and dragons have been reincarnated into the modern world.But now, they must join hands to fight the approaching darkness before the mazokus join the darkness again.Mixed Pairings(??)Pls r&r!!^^';;;
1. Memories

Author's notes: This fanfic has been inspired by many reincarnation stories written by Fushigi Yuugi fanfic writers, and also one writer-Irony-chan who wrote a slayers reincarnation story entitled Slayers:Reprise. Though this story may not be as good as hers, I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1:Memories  
  
Lina Inverse sighed as she looked around. Some of them were here, but they did not know it. They mingled around unaware that they had once been friends or enemies in the past life. I highly doubt any of them remembered, she thought. It was rather lonely, she decided. She had remembered that she was Lina Inverse, the great and mighty Dra-mata. The memories were there, since young. It all started coming back when she was five, even her powers. She had been so freaked out then, but after reading books on reincarnations, she accepted them, but never once in her sixteen- year life had she encountered any of her past friends or enemies. However, when she came to this school, ironically called Slayers High, she saw quite a few of her them. She had been delighted, but disappointed when she found out that they remembered nothing.  
  
She smiled. Even though none of them remembered, she had succeeded in making friends with them. Amelia, Filia, Sylfiell, Gourry, Martina and Naga. Not that she was close to Naga or Martina. They were now the popular kids of the school, the cheerleaders who looked down on people who were not up to their standard. Lina sighed, even after reincarnation, she still was as short and flat-chested as ever.  
  
" L-sama...Why me?" She groaned. Why had she been the only one with memories of her past life? However, she knew that this meant something. Probably a sign. A mission to allow get the group back again, but aren't the rest comfortable without memories about their past life? They wouldn't be able to accept the fact that they killed so many people last time. Especially Th mazokus. as she watched Garv fool around with Raksha, who was once the fire dragon king. Lina sweatdropped. She wondered what would happen if any of them regained their memories. Previously enemies, as all dragons and mazokus were, there are now best friends. Idly, as she waited for class to start, she started counting the people from her past life that she knew in this school.  
  
"Amelia, Filia, Sylfiell, Martina, Naga, Garv, Fibrizo, fire dragon, water dragon Sherra who was Dynast's priestess in her past life and Gourry. Gourry..."She sighed. That jellyfish didn't know it, but she was in love with him. Heck! They were husband and wife in their previous lifetime, but now, he did not remember a thing. Lina shuddered when she thought of Garv and Fibrizo. Even though they smiled at her along the corridors and did projects with her, she still could not get over the uneasy feeling. They were now cousins, which was rather weird, as they had tried to kill each other last time  
  
" ...And after you divide this to this and cube root it, you will get...LINA INVERSE! ARE YOU LISTENING?" The teacher said sharply, jerking her up from her thoughts.  
  
" Yeah..." She muttered. That jerk's always picking on me..And since when did he come? She wondered. Frowning, Lina realized for the first time that this teacher looked rather familiar. Then it dawned her. He was one of the bandits that she fireballed in her past life. She snickered. She had remembered the look on that bandit' face when she blasted him to oblivion.  
  
" Very funny eh, littl girl?" the ex-bandit hissed in to her face. Lina scowled. Little girl? He dare call me little girl? She thought angrily. Why that *censored*, wait till I getmy hands on him. I'll fireball...No, I'll Dragon Slave him the sea of chaos...She thought furiously to herself while the teacher was ranting his life out in front her.  
  
" ARE YOU LISTENING? I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!" he screamed. Lina shrugged and left the classroom.  
  
" I'd rather go to the principal's office then stay in your class." She muttered. Walking down corridors and finally stopping in front of a sign that said ' Principal'. Pulling the door open, she smiled at the person sitting behind the desk. " Hi...L-sama" 


	2. Familarity

Chapter 2: Familarity  
  
L-sama smiled as Lina entered.  
  
"What did you do this time? Fireballed a teacher, or Dragon Slaved a fellow classmate?"  
  
Lina grinned. " Nearly. You should know, being the Mother of all, it's rather amazing though. To think that you became a high school principal."  
  
L-sama yawned as she poured a bottle of wine. " One can get bored being the greatest being in the world. I need something new to ease my boredom. Anyway it's really amusing to see pupils cower in fear when they see me." She giggled.  
  
Lina sighed." So, what are you going to do to me?" L-sama thought for a moment as she sipped the wine. " Gods...This wine is really disgusting. How I miss the traditional Zefilia wine. Want some?" she asked Lina.  
  
" I'm underaged..." Lina sweatdropped. What kind of high school principal offers wine to her students? She wondered.  
  
" I have a 'job' for you. Tomorrow, there'll be a new student who has been transferred from a neighboring school. Show him around. Don't worry, you know him."  
  
Lina frowned. " As in? From my past life?"  
  
L-sama smiled mysteriously. " You'll know when you come to my office tomorrow. You may leave."  
  
" Hai." Lina muttered as she got up. Who is this boy that will be coming tomorrow? Zel? She thought.  
  
" How's Luna doing?" L-sama asked as Lina opened the door.  
  
" The same. And thank God she doesn't remember a thing."  
  
L-sama chuckled. After Lina left, she laid back on her chair. " I can feel it...It's somewhere here, but where is it?" she murmured. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
" I'm back. And I'm starving" Lina called out as she opened the door. " Mum?" She yelled, looking around for her mother. Then she saw a note on the refrigerator. Lina, Mum went to Luna's university to look for her. Will be back late. Dinner is in the microwaves.  
  
" Food! Do you here it, tummy-chan?" She asked. Her tummy rumbled in response. Lina giggled. " Food...Food, here I come." She sang as she opened the microwaves. Yes, microwaves. She ate so much that her parents had to buy multiple microwaves. " Ah...Steak, spaghetti, pizza, fried rice, chicken soup...All my favorite." She moaned in happiness as she started gorging herself with food. " Mmm...This is heaven. No one to fight over food with me. All MINE!" she squealed. Then her smile left her face when she remembered the days when she fought with Gourry and Amelia. Even though she fought with them in school, it was still not the same.  
  
After dinner, Lina sat in front of the television, munching on potato chips, engrossed in a food program.  
  
" Ah..." She drooled at the sight of the delicious food.  
  
" Eh?" She blinked when she found that she had finished her potato chips. Frowning, she went to the kitchen to find more food. To her dismay, Lina realized that all the food was gone.  
  
" Nani?? I remembered that there were a few packets of chips here...Oh.." She sweatdropped when she saw empty packets in the dustbin.  
  
" Looks like I have to go and buy more food." She muttered. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
" Ah...What should I have?" Lina asked herself as she stared at the many colored packets that contained food. Suddenly, she heard someone call her.  
  
" Lina-chan! Lina-chan!"  
  
Looking back, she saw Filia and Amelia.  
  
" Hoi!" Lina greeted them happily. " What are you guys doing here?"  
  
" We're buying food and drinks for the Halloween party this Friday." Amelia said.  
  
" Halloween party?? You're hosting one?"  
  
" No. Garv's having one. He invited the whole class and his friends. You're invited too!" Filia replied.  
  
" Garv?" Lina asked. " Are you going too?"  
  
"OF COURSE! You know how fun Garv's party is. Didn't you go to his last Halloween party? Filia asked.  
  
Lina did not go. She had been quite freaked out. Even though Garv did not remember a thing, he was still Garv. The Maryuu-Ou who had tried to kill her in her past life.  
  
" So, are you going?" Amelia asked.  
  
" I'll think about it." She replied. Suddenly, felt a familiar aura. Spinning around, she saw a lock of purple hair disappear among the crowd. " Xellos!" She cried out, dropping her things to chase after the person.  
  
" Fruitcake?" Filia shouted.  
  
Lina stared at Filia. " What did you say?" She asked the shocked girl.  
  
" I...I dunno! I don't know where that came from!" Filia wailed.  
  
" Come!" Lina yelled as she grabbed Filia's wrist. " Come with me, you too, Amelia!"  
  
" Eh??! Where are you bringing me to?" Filia shouted.  
  
" Lina-san! Filia-san! Matte! What about these food?" Amelia yelled as she ran after them, grabbing packets of snacks in her hand. Lina pulled Filia along as she ran among the crowd, trying to find the person with purple hair.  
  
" Lina!!! Stop! Stop! Where are we going?" Filia wailed, panting.  
  
" Shimatta...Where is he?" Lina muttered, looking around. " I know it's him. That hair, that aura...Damn you Xellos, quit playing! Oi! HAVE YOU PEOPLE SEEN A PURPLE HAIRED SMILEY??" she hollered. Everyone turned to stare at her.  
  
" Lina...You're embarrassing us!" Filia moaned as she buried her face in her palms.  
  
" Lina-san! Filia-san!" Amelia called breathlessly as she ran towards them. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Xellos! Do you remember? Xellos! Come on Filia, you know him. Purple hair, always smiling!" Lina shouted. Filia shooked her head.  
  
In desperation, Lina yelled. " Mazoku!" Hearing that, Filia's face twisted as a look of hatred flashed across her face.  
  
" Fruitcake! Dammit!" Filia roared as she kicked at crates of fruit.  
  
" Filia-san!" Amelia screeched as she pulled Filia away. " In the name of justice I will not allow you to torment the poor helpless fruits!" She yelled, pointing a finger at her.  
  
" Nani...What did i do??" Filia wailed as she ran away.  
  
Lina stared at Amelia. " Amelia, you're back!" She wailed as she glomped her.  
  
" Nani??? I'm always here!"  
  
Lina slid down to the floor. " I should have known." She moaned. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
" 


	3. Fruitcake

Chapter 3: Fruitcake  
  
The sun shone brightly through the curtains, caressing her face. Lina's eyelids fluttered open. She sat up with a jolt, shivering, Even though the sun was up, it was still chilly. She had a nightmare, but she didn't know what it was about. She could not wake up, could not remember it. All she remembered was scarlet and golden lights and evil laughter. Closing her eyes again, she sank down into her bed, trying to remember the nightmare.  
  
Her eyes caught sight of the time, which read ' 7:00'.  
  
" Ahh...7 am." she muttered. " NANI?!!" Lina screeched  
  
" I'M LATE! OH MY GOD, AND I PROMISED L-SAMA I WOULD BE EARLY! MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME??" Lina howled as she jumped off the bed, franctically trying to find her clothes.  
  
" I did, but you just turned over and went back to sleep." Mrs. Inverse said as she opened the door. " Hurry up dear, you boyfriend's waiting for you."  
  
" BOYFRIEND?!" Lina screamed. She dashed to the window, looked out and saw Gourry waving merrily to her.  
  
" Oi! Lina!" He yelled.  
  
" He's not my boyfriend!!!" Lina yelled, before realizing that she wasn't dressed yet. " EEK! Hentai! Eechi!" She screamed as she threw her pillow out of the window at Gourry.  
  
" Itai..."  
  
Mrs. Inverse shook her head. " Whatever, don't let him wait."  
  
" I'm done! Breakfast!"  
  
You don't have time for breakfast, dear."  
  
" There is always time for breakfast!" Lina shouted, running down the stairs. She dashed into the kitchen, grabbed a stack of toast and ran out to meet Gourry.  
  
" Ohayo! Can I have one?" He asked.  
  
" Of course not, jellyfish!" She said, stuffing her mouth with toast as she got on Gourry's bicycle's handlebars.  
  
" But Lina..." He whined as he leaped on the bike.  
  
" No buts!"  
  
Gourry sighed. " Ne, Lina, you're getting heavy."  
  
*Thwack*  
  
" Owie..."  
  
" Quick! Gourry, quick! I'm meeting L-sama in her office!"  
  
" Eh? You're meeting the WBOWTS?"  
  
" WBOWTS?"  
  
" It stands for, Weird Blonde One With The Shovel" Gourry said knowledgeably.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. " Wait till she hears about this and you're dead."  
  
" We're here!" Gourry said.  
  
" I'm in time!" Lina shouted as she jumped off the bike. " Thanks for the ride! See you in Art class!"  
  
Most of Lina's class were different from Gourry's, the only similar class they had was art, gym and biology.  
  
" I'm not late!" Lina yelled as flung open L-sama's doors.  
  
"Yare yare...Lina-chan's still the same." A annoyingly familiar voice said.  
  
Lina froze on the spot. That voice... " XELLOS METALLIUM!" she screamed.  
  
" Ohayo...ACK!" He choked as Lina dashed at him, strangling him in a headlock.  
  
" You!" she demanded. " Did you go to the Store yesterday?"  
  
" Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos giggled. " Ack!" he cried as Lina tightened her grip on his head.  
  
" Do you remember anything? You do, don't you?"  
  
" Hmm...I remember that I'm Xellos, and i was a fruitcake and worked for Zelas Metallium who's now my sister." " Nani?? Juu-ou is your sister now???" Lina screeched. " Then why is Dynast not Sherra's brother??"  
  
" Sherra's here?"  
  
" Yeah, Garv and Phibrizo's here too."  
  
" Nani??" Xellos's mouth formed an O shape as he untangled himself from Lina.  
  
" Ahem...Have you people forgotten that the Mother of All is still here?" L-sama inquired from her seat.  
  
Heh...heh...Ohayo L-sama." Lina chuckled.  
  
L-sama shook her head. " Xellos is like you, he remembers everything. All his classes will be the same as yours. Enjoy and be gone!" she waved her hand to dismiss them.  
  
" Nani??? You want me to stay with the fruitcake???" Lina asked incredulously.  
  
"That's not nice, Lina-chan..." Xellos pouted cutely.  
  
" Don't 'chan' me!" Lian snapped, as she dragged Xellos out of the room.  
  
" Syaonara my dears!" L-sama sang, giggling when she heard a string of colorful language float into her room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ " ...And this is Xellos Metallium and he'll be joining us from today." The teacher said boredly. Xellos gave an exaggerated bow and winked at the girls. Half of them fainted. Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ohayo Lina-chan, we meet again." Xellos grinned as he plopped down on the seat beside her.  
  
" Oi...That seat's for Filia."  
  
" Filia-chan??" Xellos asked. " Ah...This is going to be so much fun." He said happily.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SEAT??" a loud voice roared.  
  
" Konnichiwa Filia-chan!" Xellos chirped cheerfully.  
  
" Fruitcake!!!" Filia screeched as she slammed her bad on Xellos's head.  
  
Yare yare...Still as bad tempered and uncivilized ne?" he mocked.  
  
" Who are you calling uncivilized?!" Filia yelled, kicking the chair in anger.  
  
" Ahem...Miss Ul Copt." The teacher said.  
  
Filia froze. " Ah Hahahaha...It wasn't my fault! My dad's car broke down and this namagomi here is seating on my seat and insulting me!!!" She wailed.  
  
" Na...Namagomi?!" Xellos asked, his eye twitching madly.  
  
Lina snickered.  
  
" Enough...Just find a new place." The teacher sighed. He was their Gifted and Talented class teacher who spent his time reading love letters from his girlfriend. Actually the Gifted and Talented class was a class where so called gifted and talented students practiced their talents, but everyone spent this time to hang around or finish up incomplete homework.  
  
Filia stormed to a seat in the corner, glaring at Xellos. Xellos grinned, stuck his tongue at her and blew her a raspberry. Filia exploded.  
  
" WHY YOU *CENSORED* * CENSORED* NAMAGOMI! HOW DARE YOU *CENSORED* INSULT ME LIKE THIS!" she screamed as she lunged at Xellos.  
  
" How colorful, your language and how uncivilized." Xellos sighed as he dodged Filia's attacks.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. The rest of the class stopped what they were doing to watch the ' Battle of the Century'  
  
Xellos laughed. " Just like tha old days." He sang while Filia grabbed his neck, choking him.  
  
A/N: *laugh* I'm writing without a plot. Sigh...How am I going to introduce teh other characters? Any ideas for the story? Anyway, thanks to all who read this story and those who reviewed. You've been a great encouragement. This is my first time writing a fic, so please understand my lousy plot. I swear, it will get better when I go into the main plot Ps. The gifted and talented thing is an idea form The Princess Diaries.. 


	4. Just Like the Old Days

Chapter 4: Just like the old days  
  
" Xelloss!!!!!!!Namagomi!!Come back here!!!!" A loud voice pierced through the quiet night...well, not very quiet night. Lina, Filia, Amelia, Xellos, Gourry and Sylphiell were at a night fair. " Nyah nyah, you cannot catch me!" Xellos sang as he wove through the crowd with Filia hot on his heels waving a plastic hammer.  
  
" Brr...It's cold..." Amelia shivered.  
  
" Gourry-san...I'm cold." Slyfiell whined as she moved nearer to Gourry, and he, being the gallant jellyfish swordsman he once was who went around saving damsels in distress placed his arm around Sylfiell.  
  
Sylfiell blushed. " Arigato, Gourry-kun."  
  
Lina glared furiously at the couple from behind. Why that bitch....She thought angrily. She didn't hate Sylfiell, in fact they were good friends, but jealousy can make a girl do things she never thought she would do.  
  
" Why don't you tell Gourry that you like him?" Amelia asked.  
  
" Nani?? Never!" Lina shouted. " Wait a minute...What makes you think that i like that jellyfish?" She blushed madly.  
  
Amelia giggled. " It's very obvious. Only Gourry is such a jellyfish that he doesn't realise it."  
  
Lina grumbled under her breath. " Food...I need food. Oi! Gourry, let's go get us osme food!" She yelled as she dashed forward suddenly, grabbing Gourry's arm and pulling him along.  
  
" Ah? Sylfiell-san, what would you like?" He asked as Lina dragged him forward.  
  
Sylfiell sweatdropped. " Why is Lina acting so weirdly?"  
  
Amelia smiled. " She's in love!"  
  
" With who?" A voice asked from behind.  
  
" Eyyaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Amelia and Sylfiell screamed. Amelia spun around and swung her fist at the culprit.  
  
" In the name of justice I shall not allow you to scare helpless girls like that!" she screamed.  
  
" Ouch...You call this helpless?" the person grumbled.  
  
" Garv? Phibrizo??" Amelia asked.  
  
" Hai." Garv muttered. His cousin snickered as he helped hm up.  
  
"Quit laughing! You wouldn't be laughing if you had been socked in the nose!" He snapped.  
  
" Say...Who's Lina in love with?" Phibrizo asked.  
  
" Go...Mrummph!" Amelia was about to say when someone shoved a bun into her mouth.  
  
" None of your buisness!" Lina shrieked. " Ah...Garv? Phirbrizo?"  
  
Lina frowned. She didn't know that they would come. Well, they didn't seem like the type who went to night fairs. They had changed much, since their past life. Phibrizo had grown up. He wasn't a nine- year old kid, but a sixteen-year-old teenage boy with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. Lina had been quite amused when she first saw Phibrizo, it was quite exciting seeing the grown-up form of him. Garv, now the vice- captain of the kendo team sported short spiky red hair held up by a bandanna. Garv was seventeen, but he stayed back a year due to lousy results, which wasn't surprising, considering the time he spent hanging out in bars and pubs. Lina's thoughts were disrupted when Garv stuck his head in front of her.  
  
"Yo. Whatcha thinking bout?" He asked.  
  
" Aarrhhh!" Lina shrieked.  
  
Garv sweatdropped. " Sheesh, calm down."  
  
Phibrizo laughed. " So Lina-chan, are you coming to our Halloween party tomorrow?"  
  
" I..."  
  
" Yare yare, isn't it Garv and Phibby?"  
  
" Eh? Oh it's the fruitcake from yesterday." Garv said, cocking his head to one side.  
  
" Who are you calling Phibby?" Phibrizo snapped.  
  
" Do you remember me, Mei-ou-sama?" Xellos asked cheekily.  
  
" Mei-ou..." Phibzo muttered, his eyes suddenly distant.  
  
" Xellos!" Lina yelled.  
  
Xellos opened his eyes and smiled evilly. " What's wrong, Lina- chan, are you scared?"  
  
Lina shivered. " Quit it!"  
  
" Hrumph...I would certainly remember a fruitcake like you if I saw you before." Phibrizo retorted.  
  
Xellos closed his eyes again. " Are you sure? Do you remember..." His words were cut off when someone slammed a hammer on his head.  
  
" Die! NAMAGOMI!" Filia roared as she whacked him repeatedly on his head.  
  
" Itai...Filia-chan. You're so violent." Xellos winced.  
  
" Die! Have a taste of the power of Mace-sama!" Filia screamed.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. She half expected to see a tail stick out of Filia's skirt.  
  
Sudden;y, Filia screamed. " Hentai! Eechi! Pervert! AHHHHHH"  
  
Lina facefaulted when she saw Gourry lift up Filia's skirt and peer upwards.  
  
" EH??" He yelped. " I...I didn't do it on purpose!" He shouted, backing away.  
  
" Gourry-san! I...I...How could you do this to me???" Sylfiell wailed as she ran away, sobbing madly.  
  
" Gourry-san! How dare you! In the name of justice I shall not allow you violate innocent girls! And to think I always thought that you were a good and pure man!" Amelia yelled accusingly, and started preaching Gourry on the injustice of hentainess while Filia started to whack Gourry.  
  
Lina couldn't help it. The sight of Gourry being whacked by Filia's plastic hammer was too much for her to take. She collapsed onto the floor, laughing her guts out. Xellos was laughing too, while Garv and Phibrizo merely stared.  
  
" Just like the old times..." Lina sighed after she finally stopped laughing. " Ne, Gourry, why did you peek under Filia's skirt?"  
  
" Gourry moaned from the floor. " I don't know...I...I thought that she would have a tail"  
  
" A tail!?" Filia shrieked. " What do you think I am? An animal?"  
  
" No...A dragon." Xellos smirked.  
  
" Dra...Dragon?" Filia gasped, her expression turned from anger to confusion. "I..I...There are no such things as dragon, Namagomi!"  
  
" Oh? What about Gold Dragon?" Xellos taunted.  
  
" Karyuu-ou..." Filia muttered. Then her eyes widened with shock. " I...I don't now where that came from! I'm leaving, goodbye."  
  
" Oi! Filia, come to my party tomorrow!" Garv yelled at her retreating figure.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?!" Lina yelled as she punched Xellos.  
  
" Itai...Just trying to help her remember." Xellos protested.  
  
" She doesn't seem to be taking it very well..." Lina frowned, then her attention was brought to Garv who had bent down towards Gourry who was still on the floor.  
  
"Oi...Gourry, what did you see just now?" Garv whispered.  
  
" Hentai!" Amelia and Lina yelled.  
  
Garv grinned. " You guys are cute, come to my part tomorrow! Remember! Bye!" He yelled a he and Phibrizo walked away.  
  
Lina smiled faintly. " Wouldn't it be great if it could all remain like this?" Suddenly red and golden lights flickered in her mind. Her eyes widened. "That dream..." She whispered  
  
" What dream?" Xelos asked. His tone surprisingly solemn.  
  
" Nothing. Just a bad dream. I only remember red and golden lights and evil laughter."  
  
" what are you guys talking about?" Amelia asked curiously.  
  
" Ah...Amelia, have you had any dreams this few days?" Lina asked  
  
Amelia blushed. " Can I not say?"  
  
" About that dream, I had a similar one too." Xellos muttered.  
  
" Nani? Does it mean something?" Lina asked worriedly.  
  
Xellos shrugged. " I have to go. See you tomorrow at Garv's party. Ja!"  
  
Lina frowned as he walked off. " Amelia, have you dream of red and golden lights and evil laughter before?"  
  
" No. Lina-san, I have to get back home before nine. See you tomorrow at Garv's party. Bye!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ " I'm back!" Lina shouted as she walked into her house. Her sister was spread out on the sofa, with a box of chocolates beside her.  
  
" Hey that's mine!" Lina yelled.  
  
Luna shrugged. " Too bad, first come first serve."  
  
" Give me that!" Lina shouted as she pounced on Luna.  
  
Luna grinned and jumped off the couch nimbly. " Your principal came today."  
  
"Oof..." Lina winced as she hit the sofa. " L-sama? What for?"  
  
Luna tossed a chocolate into her mouth. " Say Lina. What happened to all your gold and treasures you took from bandits in your past life?"  
  
" Spent it all!" Lina yelled as she tried to snatch the box of chocolates from her sister. Suddenly, she sat down abruptly as she realized what Luna had said. " What...what did you say?  
  
Luna smiled. "What happened to all your gold and treasures you took from bandits in your past life?"  
  
Lina's mouth dropped open. " You...You...You remember?"  
  
" I told you, L-sama came today. Do you think she'll leave without accomplishing anything?"  
  
Lina stared at her. " Well...So you remember everything?"  
  
" Enough to know that I was the Knight of Cepheed" Luna drawled as she sprawled on the couch. " It all makes sense, as what L-sama told me was about the same as what my dreams tell me."  
  
" You've had dreams of the past?"  
  
" Duh."  
  
" You didn't tell me!" Lina protested.  
  
" Why should I?" Luna smirked. " And to think you made big bucks put there in the past and didn't send any money back to mum, dad and me?"  
  
Lina laughed nervously. " I thought that you would be rich, considering the fact that you were the Knight of Cepheed..."  
  
" If I had money why would I still go and work as a waitress!!??" She yelled as she stood up, smiling dangerously.  
  
" Now let me show you a taste of the powers of the Knight of Cepheed."  
  
Lina sweatdropped. " Matte! Onee-sama!!!! Mercy!!"  
  
Luna grinned evilly as a ball of energy appeared in her hands.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
The two girls stared at it.  
  
" You're lucky today." Luna smirked as the ball of energy disappeared. She bent forward and picked up the phone.  
  
" Moshi moshi. Inverse residence. Looking for? Oh. Wait a minute." Luna said. " Yours." She handed the phone to Lina who was still on the ground.  
  
Lina took the phone gratefully. " Hello? Amelia?? Matte..." She looked at Luna who shrugged and went upstairs, ringing the box of chocolates with her.  
  
" Ne?? That's mine!" Lina whined, but shut up after Luna gave her an evil look.  
  
" Hello? Amelia? What's wrong?" Lina asked curiously.  
  
" Ne...Lina-san, I've been thinking about the dream."  
  
Lina's eyes widened. " Eh? So you've dreamt of red and golden lights with evil laughter before?"  
  
" No...In my dreams, there was a palace, and I was wearing princess clothes." Amelia said, uncertain of whether she would continue.  
  
" Go on." Lina said excitedly. " Have you dreamt of a rocky guy with spiky violet hair?" " Nani??? How did you know?" Amelia asked in shock.  
  
" Is his name Zelgadis?"  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" Does the name Seyluune ring a bell?"  
  
" Seyluune...The white magic capital...AHH?" Amelia seemed to be rather freaked out.  
  
" Amelia, do you believe in reincarnation?" Lina asked, deciding take a step further.  
  
" I..."  
  
" Amelia, would you believe me if I told you that we were friends in our past life?"  
  
" I've dreamt of you before, Gourry-san and Filia-san too. I dreamt that Filia-san was a dragon...These dreams seem to get more and more vivi these days."  
  
"Ohh..Amelia!" Lina wailed.  
  
"Lina-san. Are you alright?'  
  
" Hai, I'm just too delighted. Amelia, do you remember anything?"  
  
" Lina-san, was...was I a princess in my past life?"  
  
" Hai! Hai! You lived in..."  
  
" Seyluune!" Amelia screamed. " Lina-san, It's all coming back! The battles, the journeys, Zelgadis-san, Sylfiell-san, Martina-san, Hellmaster..." Her voice trailed off when she got to the mazokus. " Oh my god, Phibrizo-san, Garv-san, Xellos-san and Sherra-san!"  
  
" Yeah, they're all here, even the fire dragon king and the water dragon king!" Lina said happily.  
  
" Raksha and Lagul!" Amelia shouted into the phone.  
  
" Amelia you're back!" Lina screamed  
  
" Hai! Lina-chan, Amelia Will Tesla Seluune, keeper of justice and peace is BACK! With the Hammer of Justice, I will rid the world of evil and greed!" Amelia shouted on the other end of the phone. Lina laughed, She could already picture Amelia standing on her bed, striking a post.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a loud crash and a groan.  
  
" Amelia? Are you alright??"  
  
" Itai...Hai, I just fell of the cupboard."  
  
Lina sighed. " Just like the old days..."  
  
A/N: Ah...I finally finished chapter 4. Thnx to all whom reviewed, you guys were a great encouragement. Thanx to MorotheWolfGod who helped me with Zel. Lol. Anyway, Zel will appear in the next chapter. Luckily the story seem to be getting somewhere. 


	5. Halloween and Dragon Talk

Chapter 5: Halloween  
  
Lina tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.  
  
" Where is he? He's late!" They were in front of Lina's house, waiting for Xellos who had agreed to bring them to Garv's place. Gourry went with Sylfiell who had forgiven him, and Filia said that she's rather die then sit in Xellos's car.  
  
"Xellos-san will be arriving any minute soon, Lina-san." Amelia said.  
  
Lina growled. " He's three minutes late!"  
  
Amelia sweatdropped. " Three minutes isn't long!"  
  
" It is!" Lina protested.  
  
" Ne, Lina-san, what are you dressed as?"  
  
" Can't you see? I'm Lina Inverse, the Bamdit Killer!" she said proudly.  
  
" But you're wearing ordinary clothes."  
  
" That's because no matter what I wear I'm still Lina Inverse the Bandit Killer!" Lina snapped.  
  
Amelia blinked. " Hai..."  
  
" What are you anyway?" Lina asked  
  
" I AM THE STAR OF JUSTICE! WOE TO ALL EVIL DOERS WHO CROSSES MY PATH!" Amelia screamed, striking a post.  
  
Lina coughed and pretended not to know her. Amelia pouted.  
  
" Lina-chan! Ah...Here he comes." Amelia said excitedly as she jumped up and down, her star costume bouncing up and down. A black Ferrari sped down the driveway, knocking over dustbins and scaring birds and cats.  
  
" Hi!" Xellos said cheerfully, while Lina gaped at the car, her mouth wide open.  
  
" Lina-chan what are dressed as, a fish?" Xellos grinned.  
  
" Shaddup!" She snapped as she got into the car after Amelia.  
  
"Ne, Xellos-san. What are you?" Amelia asked Xellos who was wearing a large moldy trenchcoat with an enormous sword slung across his shoulders. His hair was pulled back a ribbon hung loosely in his hair.  
  
" Let me guess...you're a crazy fruitcake who dumped anything you can find at home on yourself?" Lina asked sarcastically.  
  
Xellos grinned, before deepening is voice." I'm Garv!"  
  
Lina and Amelia sweatdropped.  
  
" Why didn't you wear your priest costume?" Amelia asked  
  
Xellos raised his eyebrows. " She?"  
  
" Hai." Lina nodded.  
  
" Congratulations, Your royal highness!" Xellos crowed before letting of some fireworks.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. " Can you start driving? And where did you get those fireworks from?"  
  
Xellos chuckled. " Sore wa himitsu desu" He said as he started the engine  
  
" Ne, Xellos-san, you have a license at such a young age?" Amelia asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, But don't worry, I know how to drive this baby." Xellos grinned as the car jerked forward.  
  
" NANI??!!" Amelia and Lina screamed in horror as the car sped down the street, swung around corners at high speed and went onto the pedestrians pathway, nearly knocking over people.  
  
" LET US OFF! LET US OFF!" Amelia and Lina screeched as they clung to each other in fright.  
  
Xellos laughed madly. " Woohoo, to Garv's place we go!!!"  
  
The car flew down the road, narrowly missing collision with other cars as it didn't stop at red lights and pedestrians crossing signs. After ten minutes of crazy driving, the car rammed into Garv's garage's door and stopped.  
  
Garv flung his door open and yelled at Xellos. " Oi! Watch it!"  
  
Lina and Amelia fell out of the car, shaking madly, Lina threw up on Garv's porch while Amelia lay there, her stars and moons circling her.  
  
" I could pass off as a perfect zombie now..." Lina moaned.  
  
Garv who was dressed as a werewolf sweatdropped. " Come on in!"  
  
Lina got up shakily, as while Xellos skipped merrily into the house.  
  
" Lina-chan...A little help here?" Amelia moaned from the ground.  
  
Garv ushered them in. The house was decorated with jack-o- lanterns and disgusting masks. Green slime dripped down the walls and haunting laughter from a tape recorder filled the place. Green and red lights shone from light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Garv introduced them to his friends. " That's Lanngourt in that corner..." A brown hairied teenager waved cheerfully to them. " ...And that's Aya..." Garv pointed at a girl who had blue hair and was dressed as a fisherman. Lina recognized them as Earth Dragon King and Deep Sea Dolphin respectively. "...And that dude that's seating in front of the television is Valtierria." Lina's mouth dropped open. " Valgarv?"  
  
" Yeah, and Phibby couldn't come. He had to visit his parents in Nevada.  
  
" On Halloween?" Lina asked incredulously. " And doesn't he stay with his parents?"  
  
"No. He stays with me. And his parents treat Halloween like a major event, like Thanksgiving or Christmas."  
  
" Hi..." The door opened again.  
  
" Ah, Filia, Sylfiell and Gourry! Nice costume, Gourry!" Garv grinned.  
  
Gourry smiled broadly and wobbled towards Lina. " Hi, Lina!"  
  
Lina sweatdropped. " Gourry...You're dressed as..."  
  
" A jellyfish!" He said cheerfully before attacking the food table. Sylfiell was dressed as a nurse and Filia still wore her normal clothes.  
  
" Val! What a surprise!" Filia aid as she walked over to Valtierria.  
  
" Hey! Filia baby!" Val shouted.  
  
Lina blinked. " You guys know each other?"  
  
Filia blushed. " We met each other in the library."  
  
" Whoa dude, watcha doing in a library??" Garv yelled.  
  
" None of you fuckin business man!" He retorted  
  
" What the fuck!" Garv shouted as he gave Valtierria a playful shove. Valtirria stumbled back.  
  
" Whao whao, watch it, man!" Val hollered.  
  
" You sure have weird taste in men, Fi-lia-chan!" Xellos whispered into her ear.  
  
" Eeeack!" Filia shrieked. From under her skirt, she pulled out a hammer and slammed it into Xellos's face.  
  
" Whao...An alternative weapon to Mace-sama..." Lina remarked, amazed  
  
" Way to go, Filia baby!" Val shouted as he patted her on the head, while Xellos lay on the floor, twitching.  
  
Filia blushed.  
  
Lina sighed. " This two are a perfect match..."  
  
Upon hearing that, Filia and Valtierria blushed madly.  
  
Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
" Hey, Zel! Welcome!" Garv roared, as he pulled in a hooded teenager "Don't be shy, have a seat."  
  
" Zel??" Lina and Amelia gasped.  
  
The boy pulled off his hood and stared at them. " Lina...Amelia?"  
  
" Zelgadis!!!" Lina wailed as she jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. " I missed you soo much. Amelia followed suit, laughing happily.  
  
" What the fuck..." Garv muttered.  
  
" Ahh...A happy reunion." Xellos remarked from the floor.  
  
Zelgadis sweatdropped as he pulled Lina and Amelia off him.  
  
" Let's talk outside shall we?'  
  
"You guys remember everything?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
" Yeah! Amelia just remembered, but I have my memories since young!" Lina said.  
  
" Zelgadis-san...You're human!" Amelia shouted.  
  
Zelgadis smiled. " Yeah, I finally got my wish."  
  
" Congratulations!" Lina smiled happily as she thumped him on the back.  
  
" Ack!" Zel choked. " How about Gourry? And Filia?"  
  
" They don't remember a thing." Lina muttered.  
  
" Do you plan to tell them?"  
  
" Do you think it would be a wise idea?" Amelia asked.  
  
" You've grown up, Amelia." Zel remarked.  
  
She blushed. " Really?"  
  
Lina snorted. " Enjoy yourself." Sighing, Lina went back into the house.  
  
" Lina-san...Ne, Zel, how did you meet Garv?"  
  
" I go to the same school as Valtierria, Lanngourt and Aya. They introduced me to Garv." Zelgadis said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I had a shock when I first saw them. But they don't remember a thing...Amelia, have you had any weird dreams lately?"  
  
" Lina said she had dreams on red and golden lights and evil laughter." Amelia frowned. " Ah...I remember. I had a dream where I saw a pair of red eyes..."  
  
" Red eyes. Do you think it's Shabranigdu's?" Zelgadis muttered  
  
Amelia shuddered. " I...I don't know! Zel, what if he was reincarnated like us too?"  
  
Zelgadis smiled as he patted Amelia's shoulders. " Don't worry. We defeated him once, we can defeat him again."  
  
Amelia smiled happily as she looked at the stars. Zelgadis was back, it would all be the same again. She thought.  
  
Inside the house, Lina was ranting. " Dammit, that jellyfish! Why must I fall in love with a jellyfish of all things? Give me another glass!"  
  
Aya, deep sea dolphin sighed as she patted Lina's back. " I understand Lina-san, but you mustn't drink so much. It's bad for the body."  
  
Lanngourt sweatdropped. " I didn't know that one can get drunk drinking coke..."  
  
" Shaddap!" Lina snapped.  
  
" Yeah, you guys are all like that!" Aya shouted as she gulped down a glass of coke.  
  
Lanngourt blinked rapidly. " Now what's your problem Aya"  
  
Lina laughed bitterly. " I love him so much, yet he doesn't even look at me."  
  
" Ahh Lina-san, I understand!!" Aya shouted as she hugged Lina. Then the both of them started singing songs about unfaithful boyfriends and broken hearts.  
  
Lanngourt sweatdropped and inched away from them. " Girls...You can never understand them."  
  
"...Ne, Lina-san, who do you love?" Aya asked  
  
" Jellyfish..." Lina moaned  
  
" ...Ah...You poor thing!" Aya sobbed as the two girls hugged each other again and started 'crying' loudly.  
  
By this time, Lanngourt had already dashed to the couch and was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
" What's your fucking problem man?!" Valtierria roared. " Don't be such a goddamn ninny!"  
  
" Aw, shaddap Val! Someone's fucking trying to watch a show down here!" Garv yelled from the other end of the couch.  
  
"Curse the Gods! What fucking show are you watching?!" Val hollered  
  
" Reign of Fire! Dammit! This fucking dragon here is killing people and I want to fucking watch it!"  
  
*Thwack*  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK??!!" Garv roared.  
  
" Dragons are not evil! Dragons don't kill people!" Filia screamed as she whacked Garv's head with her hammer.  
  
Lina turned around, staring at Filia in shock.. Heck, everyone was staring at her.  
  
" Man, we all know that Dragons are evil. They blow up towns and stomp around in their overweight body." Lanngourt said.  
  
Lina bit back laughter. She should record this down and show it to Lanngourt when he gets back his memories.  
  
"The Earth Dragon King saying that dragons are evil. L- sama...The world's coming to an end." Lina giggled.  
  
Aya blinked curiously at her. " I like dragons! They're cute and adorable. And they can fly! Wouldn't it be great to fly?" She said excitedly.  
  
Lina stared at her. Ok ...Here's a Mazoku Lord saying that dragons are adorable.Oh man, I SHOULD record this down! Lina thought.  
  
" What's wrong? Don't you think dragons are cute?" Aya asked.  
  
" I agree! Dragons are nice creatures! And why are you laughing, Namagomi?!" Filia shrieked at Xellos, who was rolling n the floor, clutching his stomach.  
  
" Do you...Hate* Gasp* dragons, Lanngourt?" Xellos asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
" Of course!" Lanngourt yelled. " They're huge and evil and scaly!"  
  
Upon hearing that, Xellos collapsed into silent laughter again.  
  
" Aya, you like drgons?" A quiet voice asked.  
  
Lina turned back and saw Zelgadis. Amelia was taking food from the food table.  
  
" Hi Zel, how far have the two of you gone?" Lina grinned  
  
" What?" Zel asked then he understood Lina's meaning and blushed madly. "There's nothing going on between us!"  
  
Suddenly, Aya stood up. " Those who agree with me that dragons are cute and adorable raise your hands!" She yelled.  
  
Three hands went up.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK??!!"  
  
" What's your fucking problem, man,!?" Val yelled at Garv.  
  
" I didn't know you like dragons!" Garv roared.  
  
" You never told me that too!" Val hollered.  
  
" Man, why didn't you tell me you fucking like dragons!?" Garv shouted.  
  
" You didn't fucking ask!" Val yelled.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. " I don't believe this, Dolphin, Garv and Valgarv like dragons...Aren't they supposed to hate them?" She whispered to Zelgadis.  
  
Zelgadis who was staring at them gave Lina a bewildered look. " I have no idea. The things reincarnation do to people..."  
  
Garv and Val were still yelling about dragons while Filia was cheering them on. Xellos had probably passed out from laughing too much and was now lying on the floor, giving a violent shake every now and then. Lanngourt was trying desperately to tell them about the evil of dragons, but shut up after Garv and Valtierria threatened to pound him. Sylfiell was busy wiping sauces off Gourry's chin and shirt as he stuffed food into his mouth. Amelia had came back with a large pile of food for Lina.  
  
" I wonder what will happen if they get back their memories now." Lina chuckled as she munched on a breadstick.  
  
" All hell would break loose..." Zel sighed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter would be the most exciting one, i swear!!! *Bursts into tears* Thi is a really weird chapter. But it's really amusing that the mazokus like dragons and the ryuuzokus hate dragons.*laughs* Anyway, I apologize to those who expected to see Phibby-kun in this chapter. I forgot all about him!!! ( can you believe it??) Tell you people the truth, my favourite slayers character is Dynast( 


	6. Awakening and Sealing

Chapter 6: Awakening and Sealing  
  
Lina gave a loud yawn. She had spent the whole night chatting on the phone with Deep Sea Dolphin, Aya. After understanding her, Lina realized that the ex- Kai-ou was actually a very friendly and easy-going person, even though she can be quite weird at times. Aya was a great fan of marine creatures and dragons. Lina grinned. She could still remember the argument on dragons at Garv's house. Aya love dragons, but Lina wondered if this would change if Aya got back her mazoku lord memories.  
  
Lina rubbed her eyes. She had a free period and decided to visit the school library for books on reincarnation. The school library was very big, and it was filled with old and dusty books, which probably hasn't been touched for a century. Long and thick curtains draped down from the ceiling, covering the huge windows, blocking any sunlight that wanted to enter. In another corner stood some old tables with moldy chairs. Lina shuddered. How she hated this dismal and foreboding place.  
  
"The seniors said that this place is haunted. No wonder the school's librarians change every month. No one would want to work here for long, provided the person's a vampire." She muttered. " Up till now, only me, Amelia, Zel and Xellos remember..." Next would be Gourry, she decided. "...But that jellyfish wouldn't know what I'm talking about."  
  
Frowning, Lina realized that an hour was almost up. She had to go back quickly before her next class, which was art, starts. Sighing, she gathered all the books she had found and walked towards the counter. A sleepy looking librarian sat behind a huge desk.  
  
" I want to borrow these books." Lina said.  
  
"..." the librarian blinked sleepily. " This is not for loan..." she murmured, pointing to a thick moldy book.  
  
Sighing, Lina took the book and went to put it back. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. Spinning around, she found to her relief an old and fairly thick book on the floor. Lina reached down to pick it up, but froze when she saw the title of the book. 'The Claire Bible' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Filia sighed as she looked out of the window. Lina had gone to the library. Filia smiled grimly. She had to admire Lina's courage. Everyone knows that the library is haunted, and the librarian's either an alien or a vampire. It was a pity though, she heard that there were lots of books on pottery.  
  
" Fi-Lia-chan...what are you thinking about??" A haunted voice whispered into her ear. She gave a loud scream and swung her fist at the culprit.  
  
" ARGGHHH! GHOST!" She screeched. The 'ghost' oofed and fell backwards. She blinked.  
  
" Xellos! You fruitcake! Namagomi!" Filia yelled as she grabbed hr chair and proceeded to slam it on Xellos.  
  
Xellos giggled as he dodged her attacks. " Are you thinking of Valtierria again?" He teased.  
  
Filia blushed. " Namagomi!" She screamed as she swung her chair at Xellos wildly.  
  
*Thwack* * Bang*  
  
Filia blinked. Their teacher lay on the ground, his glasses slipping off his nose. Blood flowed out from his nose as he moaned.  
  
" Sensei!!" She screamed as she wiped the blood off his nose frantically. Students stood around them, whispering to one another.  
  
" Shouldn't you bring him to the nurse, Filia-chan?" Xellos asked.  
  
" It's all your fault!!" Filia wailed as she tried to pull the teacher off the floor.  
  
" My fault? You were the one who killed sensei." Xellos mocked.  
  
" I didn't kill him!" Filia screeched.  
  
" Ahem...Filia-san, Xellos-san, I think you should bring sensei to the nurse before he dies..." A student muttered.  
  
Nodding, Filia grabbed the teacher's wrist and dragged him out of the door.  
  
Xellos sweatdropped. " Ne, Filia-chan, shouldn't you carry him instead of dragging him?"  
  
She glared at Xellos. " Why did you follow me? I don't need you to tell me what to do! And how am I going to carry sensei? I don't have so much strength!"  
  
Xellos raised his eyebrows. " I thought dragons have a lot of strength?"  
  
" What's that got to do with me? I'm not a dragon!" Filia snapped.  
  
Xellos smiled. " Whatever, Filia-chan"  
  
" Don't 'chan' me!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Lina stared at the book.  
  
" The Claire Bible...why is it here? Does L-sama know about it?" She whispered. Bending down, she picked up the book and flipped it open.  
  
Suddenly, scarlet light shone from the page. Lina screamed as she felt herself being churned in a mist of scarlet. Haunting laughter filled her head. Lina slid down to her knees, clutching her head, trying to shake off the evil feeling. She could see it; she could feel it... the evil eyes, red like ruby. A cold shudder ran through her body. Iciness spreaded through her veins, numbing her body.  
  
" No...No...L-sama...Please, don't!" She whispered hoarsely.  
  
Then, it all disappeared. Lina blinked, trembling uncontrollably.  
  
" What was that..." She moaned.  
  
" Erm...Miss, are you alright? I heard you scream..."  
  
Looking up, Lina saw the librarian looking at her curiously. Shaking, she got to her feet, cutching the book tightly in her arms.  
  
" Oh that book. You can have it. Even though the title said Bible, but there's nothing inside, just weird lettering.  
  
Lina stared at the librarian. " Really..."  
  
The librarian shrugged. " Take it. Nobody comes here anyway, it won't be missed."  
  
Holding the book tightly in her hand, Lina muttered a quick thank you and ran out of the library.  
  
" Oof!" Lina cried out as she bumped into someone.  
  
" L-sama!" she gasped at the golden hairied lady who was staring at the Claire Bible in shock.  
  
" Lina...Where did you get that book?" L-sama whispered.  
  
" In the library. L-sama, I think I unsealed something when i turned to this page..." Lina said as she flipped open the book to the page where she saw the red light.  
  
"NO! Don't open it!" L-sama cried out frantically. But it was too late. L-sama's body glowed golden before disappearing with a flash.  
  
" L-sama!" Lina screamed. The place where L-sama once stood replaced by a silver hairied man.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Xellos gasped as a shudder ran through his body. What was that...He wondered.  
  
" Are you alright?" Filia asked. They were in the recovery room, and the nurse was tending to their teacher.  
  
" Yeah...Ne, Filia-chan, do you believe in reincarnation?" Xellos asked, his tone for once serious.  
  
Filia looked suspiciously at Xellos. " A little...Why?"  
  
" Would you believe it if I told you that you were a dragon in your past life?"  
  
Filia blinked. A shiver ran down her spine. " I...Stop fooling around, raw garbage!" She sapped.  
  
" I'm serious!" Xellos argued.  
  
" It's one of your little tricks again. I bet you want me to believe you the you'll tell the whole school I'm a crazy fool who believes in reincarnation!" She yelled, but shut up when the nurse turned around to glare at her.  
  
Xellos sighed. This is going to be difficult, he thought.  
  
" I'm very serious, Filia Ul Copt." He said in a quiet tone and opened his eyes.  
  
" I'm no going to believe you! Never! Trickster Priest!" Filia retorted stubbornly. Trickster Priest? Where did it come from? She wondered.  
  
" Do you remember Milgazia? Don;t you feel a close bond towards Raksha?" Xellos asked.  
  
" What Milgazia!? I have never heard of such person! And what's it got to do with Raksha!?" Filia snapped.  
  
" You were Rasksha's priestess in the past! He was the Fire Dragon King!" Xellos said.  
  
Images flashed through Filia's mind. Images of mountains, temples, gold colored dragons and a certain purple hairied fruitcake. She gasped.  
  
" Shut up! You're going too far! Stop this stupid joke of yours right now! Why must you always bug me! From the past until now, all I want to do is to get away form you, but you always appear in my life! No matter where I am born to you will always appear!" Filia screamed while Xellos stared at her.  
  
" What did you say, Filia-chan..."  
  
Filia's eyes widened. " I...I...I hate you!" She shouted before running out of the room.  
  
" Filia!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Lina stared the silver hairied man in front of her. He was wearing a long white robe that touched the ground. His long silver hair was pulled back, but it was not tied up. Stray strands hung over his golden eyes, which was filled with fatigue and sadness. His face was young, but his eyes gave his age away.  
  
" Who...Who are you? Where's L-sama?"  
  
The man smiled sadly. " L-sama's sealed up...Shabranigdu sealed her up..."  
  
" What...It's not possible! She's the God, Ruby-eye is weaker then her!" Lina shouted.  
  
" It is possible..." The man said.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" My name is Cepheed...Flare Dragon Cepheed."  
  
Lina's mouth dropped open. " Ce...Cepheed? What are you doing here? What happened?"  
  
Cepheed sighed. " It's a long story." He shut his eyes. " Many years ago, when L-sama first created the world, she decided to create a Dark Lord and a Dragon Lord to balance the chaos. However, she found out that after she created the Dragon Lord, that's me, she had no more energy left. Thus, she went to borrow power from her 'brother', another God. Her brother agreed to give her power, in return that he shared half of whatever L-sama created from the power. Ruby-eye was then created from the power, which was also known as the Claire Bible as it was in a form of a book. Years past, L-sama gave the Bible to a dragon king for protection. That's why you went to Kaartat to look for the Claire Bible. However, as the End drew near, Ruby-eye grew more powerful as he took energy from the Claire Bible. Finally, he grew so powerful that L-sama and her brother decided to seal him up. Using the Claire Bible, they sealed him inside the energy that he was born from."  
  
Lina stared at Cepheed. " Then...Then why was Ruby-eye able to escape when I opened the book?"  
  
Cepheed smiled grimly. " Because you're his Knight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
" Filia!" Xellos yelled as he followed her down the corridor.  
  
" Leave me alone! Namagomi! Fruitcake!" She shouted. " AHHHH!" She screeched when Xellos suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
"How did you do that? AHHH Ghost! Monster!" Filia wailed as she ran in another direction.  
  
Xellos sweatdropped. He phased out and appeared in front of Filia again. This time, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Listen to me!" He hissed.  
  
Filia turn pale. " ARGHH! MOLESTER! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH!" she screamed as she kicked at Xellos wildly.  
  
Xellos sighed before teleporting the both of them away.  
  
" Where am I...Where did you bring me, monster!" Filia shouted, fear showing in her eyes. They floated in the air before landing on a beach. The sea blue water stretched before them as waves lapped against the shore. Filia stared at the sea. *Flashback* She was flying in the air, in her dragon form. Then she spotted them. A red hairied girl and her companions. A blonde swordsman, a man in a cloak and a princess. She landed and changed into her human form. Walking over, she found out that their names were Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords and Amelia Will Tesla Seyluune, just like what the Knight had said. She phased away, appearing on a bell tower. There, she changed into her dragon form again and started blasting the town. The whole place was in a mess. The girl and her companions boarded a ship. There, she and her friends tried to hit her with their spells, but to no avail. Then Lina cast a spell which she recognized as Dragon Slave. She phased away before the spell hit her... * End of flashback* Filia blinked as the memory faded away. Xellos smiled at her.  
  
" Remembered something?"  
  
" I..."  
  
" I didn't lie did I?" Xellos asked.  
  
" You...You placed this memory in me!" Filia yelled, refusing to believe.  
  
" Why can't you just accept it?! You're Filia Ul Copt, the ex- Karyuu-ou priestess!" Xellos snapped, opening his eyes.  
  
" I..."  
  
" Try it, try casting a spell."  
  
" What spell!?"  
  
" Just stretch out your hands and concentrate you energy into your palms."  
  
Filia scowled. One part of her mind told her that it was all a joke, but her subconscious urged her to d o it. Reluctantly, she cupped her palms and concentrated. To her surprise and alarm, warm energy flowed through her arm and formed a ball of energy in her palms. It then shot out into the sea. The water exploded as the waves rose and fell. Then the waves merged and formed...  
  
" TSUNAMI!" Filia screamed. Her body glowed a little before disappearing. Xellos stared at the empty shore where Filia had once been. He smiled.  
  
" Yare yare, looks like dragon girl's back."  
  
Filia appeared back in the school. She stared the walls, stunned. " Oh my God! I teleported!" She gasped as she sat down on the floor abruptly. Memories of Xellos, the Karyuu-ou temple, Lina and co, dark star and...  
  
" Oh Cepheed...Valgarv!" She muttered as her memories came back.  
  
" Hai, Valtierria is Valgarv" Xellos smiled as he appeared behind Filia who jumped up infright.  
  
" STOP APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE!" she screamed as she slammed Xellos into the wall. The wall trembled as Xellos slid down. Filia sweatdropped whe she saw the big dent in the wall.  
  
"Filia-chan, you should remember that since you're now a dragon, you have extraordinary strength..." Xellos mumbled from the floor.  
  
" Hrumph!" Filia snorted. " Who else remembers?"  
  
" That is a secret." Xellos grinned cheerfully as he wagged his finger. Filia's eyes glowed red.  
  
" Namagomi Mazoku!!!" she screeched before chasing Xellos down the hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Lina stared at Cepheed. " You're kidding! How can I be the Knight of Shbranigdu!??" she yelled in disbelief.  
  
" Your sister is my Knight..." Cepheed replied mildly.  
  
" But...But...Why is L-sama sealed up?!"  
  
" I have no idea...But I know for sure that Ruby-eye is extremely powerful now." Cepheed mumbled.  
  
" Then why are you here?" Lina demanded.  
  
" L-sama summoned me a second before she disappeared...She wants me to help you."  
  
" Help me in what!?' Lina wailed.  
  
" Help you find the 5 mazoku lords, the 4 dragon kings and everyone else that you know from your past life that has been reborn." Cepheed said.  
  
" What!?? But they don't remember a thing!"  
  
" So that's why you must help them remember." He said.  
  
Lina groaned. " Why must I do that, of all people?"  
  
" Because you unsealed Shabranigdu." Cepheed said tiredly.  
  
" How about L-sama's brother?? How about my sister? She's stronger than me!!" Lina asked.  
  
" He won't help. His world is already in a big mess. As I said, you unsealed Shabranigdu, and since you're his knight, it's you duty to seal him up again." Cepheed muttered. " Look, I can't keep standing here. It will drain my energy. I'm not even supposed to be here. I'll be in the Claire Bible. Call me when you need me." With that, Cepheed disappeared.  
  
Lina stared the book, which glowed momentarily before returning back to its usual state. Lina growled.  
  
" Argh!" She yelled before throwing the book onto the floor and stamping on it.  
  
" Ow..." A voice from the book muttered. Lina blinked. " Hey, watch it I'm just a book."  
  
Lina screamed.  
  
" It's just me. Will you please treat me with care?" Cepheed muttered scarcastically.  
  
" Rest in peace!" Lina snapped before picking up the book. " Oooh, how I hate Gods."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
A/N: This is a long chapter...I hope you people enjoyed it. Finally the story has a plot. Lol. Isn't Cepheed cute? He's so serious. This chapter is kind of like Fushigi Yuugi ne? Like the four gods of heaven and earth...Anyway, the story Cepheed was saying is not from slayers. I made it up myself *sigh* it's kind of stupid isn't it...I can't think of anything else. Oh well, now I must think of new ways that will help the other characters remember their past. 


	7. I can't think of a title for this!

Chapter 7:  
  
Lina sighed as she dragged her feet on the road. "Why am I so unlucky." She moaned.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Onee-san! Open the door; I want you to see someone!" Lina yelled as she banged on her sister's door.  
  
The door flung open to reveal an annoyed looking Luna. "What do you want!?"  
  
Lina smiled nervously. "Say hi to.Ta Da!!" she said as she turned to one side to reveal.  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
Lina's mouth dropped open. "Nani!? Where did he go!?" she wailed.  
  
Luna twitched. "Stop wasting my time." She said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"He was there! He was there! He can't just disappear like that!!" Lina moaned.  
  
"Who? Cepheed?" Luna asked.  
  
Lina stared at her sister. "How did you know??"  
  
"My dear, I'm his Knight, how wouldn't I know?" Luna said in exasperation.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a lot of noise and a gasp coming from downstairs. Lina and Luna ran down to see.  
  
" Cepheed!!! What are you doing!?" Lina demanded. Cepheed was fiddling with the television with a bewildered look on his face. When he heard Lina, he turned around.  
  
"Ah! Lina-san! There are people in this box! Isn't it amazing!!?" He said. Lina groaned.  
  
"That's a television, Cepheed-sama." Luna said in an amused tone as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Luna!! It's good to see you again!" Cepheed said happily. "The modern world is so amazing!" "What are you doing here, Cepheed-sama?" Luna asked curiously. Cepheed looked at Lina.  
  
Lina gulped. After she finished explaining, Luna gave her a death glare. "So, it all started with you, little sister."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that Shabby was sealed inside the Claire Bible!?" She protested.  
  
"Shabby?' Cepheed wondered.  
  
"You should have given it to L-sama in the first place!" Luna snapped. " Anyway, since you unsealed the old crab, you should seal him back again. Moreover, you're his knight."  
  
Lina sank into the couch. "I hate my life."  
  
* End of flashback*  
  
Lina sighed again. Pulling out the Claire Bible, she stared at it for a while. Suddenly, she heard someone call her from behind.  
  
"Oi! Lina!"  
  
Lina turned around and saw Gourry and Sylfiell running towards her.  
  
"What's that!?" Gourry asked as he took the Claire Bible from Lina.  
  
"Give it back!" Lina yelled frantically, but it was too late. Gourry had already opened the book. Golden light shone from the book and engulfed Gourry and Sylfiell. Lina shielded her eyes from the dazzling light. Then as fast as it appeared, the light subsided and vanished. Gourry stood there stunned while Sylfiell lay on the floor, unconscious.  
  
" Sylfiell! Are you alright!?" Lina asked as she shook her. Sylfiell gave a small moan and opened her eyes.  
  
"Lina-san? What happened?"  
  
"Lina.Where's my Sword of Light?"  
  
Lina froze. She turned around slowly and saw Gourry scratching his head.  
  
"Gourry, what did you say?" She whispered.  
  
"Ah! I remember! The pink guy took it! Man, I miss my sword." Gourry sighed.  
  
"Gourry.You remember?" Lina yelled as she grabbed his shirt and shook him hard.  
  
"Huh?" Gourry asked as clueless as ever.  
  
"Jellyfish!" Lina cried happily as she hugged him. Then she turned to Sylfiell.  
  
"Do you remember? Sylfiell-san?"  
  
"Hai.A bit." Sylfiell said, looking a little dazed. Little gave a small whoop and hugged her. Then she grew thoughtful.  
  
"Weird.How did the both of you remember? I bet it has something to do with the Claire Bible!" Lina said as she picked up the book which has fallen on the floor.  
  
"Oi, Cepheed! Wake up!"  
  
"I'm awake." A tired voice said. On hearing that, Sylfiell gave a shrieked.  
  
"That book can talk!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's just Cepheed."  
  
"Seafood? Where!? I'm hungry!" Gourry said as he looked around for 'seafood'. Lina whacked him on the head.  
  
"Baka! It's Cepheed!" Lina yelled.  
  
Cepheed coughed. "Ahem." Lina gave him a sheepish look.  
  
"Well, I don't know how they remember, but it's a good thing. But I don't think you should use the Claire Bible anymore. It has limited powers and I need the powers to survive in this world. The book uses a lot of power to bring back past life memories, so you better not open the book in front of other people." Cepheed said.  
  
"That means I can't use the Claire Bible to help the others remember?" Lina asked. "And if I finish using the book's powers you will die?'  
  
"Not die, but I will not be able to communicate with you like I'm doing now. And don't keep opening the book; it will drain its power and my energy." Lina nodded.  
  
"Lina-san, what's happening?" Sylfiell asked. Lina sighed. After she finished with her 'story', Sylfiell looked stricken., while Gourry looked rather clueless.  
  
"Oh dear.Are we going to die again?" Sylfiell asked in dismay.  
  
"We will defeat shabby!" Lina yelled as she punched the air. "Ne, Gourry.Do you understand what I just said?  
  
"Huh?" Gourry asked, scratching his head.  
  
Lina buried her head in her hands. "Never mind.Do you know what reincarnation is?"  
  
"What's that? Can it be eaten?" He asked.  
  
Lina facefaulted.  
  
"Gourry dear, reincarnation means a second or new birth." Sylfiell explained. Gourry blinked at her. "It means that you were someone in your past life and then you died and got reborn again." she explained patiently. Lina shook her head. She had to admire Sylfiell's patience.  
  
"That means I died before? But how can I die when I'm still alive?" Gourry asked stupidly.  
  
"Baka! You got reincarnated!" Lina screamed. Sylfiell smiled faintly.  
  
"Your soul from your past life got transferred to a new body, but in our case, we retained our body and looks and soul, but not our memories, but now we have them back. So we are who we are last time. Now, we have our old memories and present memories." Sylfiell sighed.  
  
Gourry nodded. "Ah.But why do I remember weird things like dragons with a bow and Lina in a funny suit?"  
  
Lina facefaulted again. "Argh!" She screamed as she pulled her hair. Sylfiell laughed softly. "Let me explain again." Gourry nodded dumbly.  
  
When they reached their class, Sylfiell had finally got Gourry to understand what reincarnation means and why he had weird memories. Lina flung open the door and her mouth dropped open. Sherra was hugging Xellos.  
  
"Xellos! What are you doing!?' Lina demanded.  
  
"Ohayo Lina-san!" He said cheerfully while trying to detach Sherra from him. Sherra gave Lina a death glare. "Who is Xellos to you!?" She demamded. Lina sweatdropped.  
  
" Nobody. Just a friend." Lina replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Just a friend? Lina-san, think of all the things we've done!" Xellos pouted cutely.  
  
" Nani!? What did we do??" Lina yelled.  
  
Xellos grinned. "Ah Lina-chan, how can you forget our wonderful relationship? Do you remember the time when I went to your house and we.Itai!" Xellos was cut off when a punch sent him flying. Lina grabbed a chair and whacked Xellos with it.  
  
"YOU PEVERT! STOP RUINING MY REPUTATION! WE HAVENT EVEN DONE ANYTHIGN YET!" Lina screeched. Everyone sweatdropped. Sherra stood there horrified.  
  
"Stop it! Ohh, my Xellos-sama! Are you alright?" Sherra wailed as she pushed Lina away. Xellos was giggling madly. Lina twitched.  
  
"One more word and I'll Giga slave you!" she threatened the laughing fruitcake.  
  
"Stop threatening my Xelly boy!" Sherra snapped. "You breastless bitch! How can you treat Xellos-sama like that!?"  
  
"Nani!? What did you call me!?" Lina yelled. "Shameless whore!"  
  
"Xellos-sama!!! She called me a whore!" Sherra wailed. "You're just jealous that you look like a thirteen year old!"  
  
"What!?" Lina demanded. "Well you look like a hooker!"  
  
"What did you say!?" Sherra shouted. "I dare you to repeat it!"  
  
"Oh yeah, hooker!" Lina yelled, glaring at Sherra. Xellos chuckled at their little dispute. I wonder what Dynast-sama would say if he saw this. He thought in amusement.  
  
"Stop laughing! Or I'll tell Filia!" Lina threatened.  
  
Xellos stopped laughing immediately. "What do you mean?" He demanded.  
  
Lina smirked. "I wonder what she'll do if she knows you go around flirting with girls." She said smugly. A pink tinge appeared on Xellos's cheeks.  
  
"Hrumph! I don't care what she thinks!" Xellos retorted. Then the door opened again. Lina grinned.  
  
"Filia-chan! Xellos.Mrummph!" she yelped as Xellos clamped her mouth shut with his palm.  
  
"Hello Filia!" He said happily. "Sleep well?"  
  
Filia rolled her eyes. "What is it Lina? Xellos! Let go of her!"  
  
Just as Lina was about to blast Xellos into outer space, the classroom door opened again. Garv walked in while Phibrizo leant against the door frame.  
  
"Hey, I've got something cool to show you guys." The ex- hellmaster grinned, his bright green eyes flashing with excitment. From his black sling bag, he took out a small blue case and opened it, revealing a row of golden marbles.  
  
"Gyarrgh!!!" Lina shrieked when she saw them. Xellos arched his eyebrow. Filia and Sherra looked at Lina in surprise. Behind them, Sylfiell gave a startled gasp and grabbed Gourry. The blonde swordsman merely scratched his head.  
  
"Quit showing off!" Garv snapped and grabbed three marbles from the case. And before Phibrizo could stop him, Garv started juggling them. "Look at me! I can juggle!" He shouted.  
  
"You idiot! You're gonna drop it!" The raven haired teenager shouted as he lunged at Garv. Just as his fingers closed on the marbles, on rolled off his hand and dropped onto the floor. Phibrizo hit the floor with a thud and the case he was holding spilled over and all the golden orbs crashed to the floor. Lina screamed as the marbles cracked into several pieces. Phibrizo stared at the broken pieces while the rest of the class stared at Lina.  
  
"Man, it's just marbles!" Garv said, but was cut off when Phibrizo slammed into him.  
  
"You big oaf! I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted as he punched Garv wildly. A surprised Garv quickly got back to his senses and pulled the smaller boy off him.  
  
"Cool it! I'll buy you some more fucking marbles from the local store! They have all kinds of colors there!" Garv shouted. "Chill off, Lina! What's your fucking problem!?" He asked the Dra-mata who was looking around, shaking slightly.  
  
"I'm still alive.L-sama." Lina muttered. Xellos chuckled slightly.  
  
"You don't have to worry, not now, because Phibby hasn't gotten back his powers and memories." He threw a glance at the enraged boy who was currently trying to break Garv's kendo sword.  
  
"Stop it! You're fucking crazy over those marbles!" The former chaos dragon hollered as he tried to protect his beloved sword from the furious Phibrizo. Xellos giggled as he watched the two fight.  
  
"Yare yare, I should record this down and blackmail them when they regain their memories." The trickster chortled happily.  
  
"They'll slaughter you." Lina muttered dryly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Sherra walked along the corridor, her face thoughtful.  
  
"It's weird.Those dreams. Who is that man in my dreams, and why do I keep dreaming of the North Pole?" Sherra muttered, her smooth featured pulled into a sullen frown. She ran her fingers through her long hair which, unlike the past, was not pulled into a braid but left in her shoulders. Her grayish eyes were confused.  
  
" Cepheed, Cepheed, come out!" Sherra look up, startled when she heard a muffled voice from one of the empty rooms beside her. Curiously, she opened the door slightly and saw Lina holding a book in one hand and a bread in another. Sherra's eyes widened in shock when she saw a glow from the book, which materialized into a handsome man in white robes.  
  
" Nani.Is Lina a witch or what?" she whispered. Then Lina spoke while stuffing the bread into her mouth.  
  
" Cepheed, what are we going to do now? We can't tell Phibrizo and Garv right now, they'll kill me immediately." Lina's voice strained. Sherra blinked. What has it got to do with those two punks? She had never liked them, they were loud and vulgar, especially Garv, but yet she felt as if she had seen them before. She concentrated again when the man Lina called Cepheed spoke.  
  
" You should, it will be even worse if Ruby-Eye finds them. Now, you may have a chance of getting them on your side, but if he finds them, there'll be no chance of getting them to fight against him."  
  
" Should I tell Aya too? Oh yes, Luna told me that she saw Zelas in her University. Should I get her to tell Zelas?" Lina asked.  
  
Cepheed nodded. "Yes. We have to gather everybody as soon as possible. Even the dragons and the other humans. We have to do it quickly. Right now, because Ruby-Eye has just been unsealed, he can't do much. Moreover, he doesn't belong to this world, thus it will take time before he gets powerful enough. But right now, he's still a threat, we must be faster than him. The first thing he'll do is to find his Lords. With them, world domination is much easier."  
  
Sherra's mouth dropped open. World domination? She wondered. What in the world are they talking about??  
  
"Who is he going to find first?" Lina asked.  
  
"Technically, he should find Phibrizo first as he's the leader. However, it would be a great risk as I am here. Even though I may not be Ruby-Eye's match now, you are here with me, and the other dragons too. Shabranigdu is not stupid. He knows that we will find a way to bring the other 4 to our side, and that leaves with."  
  
"Dynast Grausherra!" Lina finished. Sherra gasped. That name!  
  
Lina tensed. "Who's there?" She shouted. Sherra bit her lips. They heard her. Slowly, she walked into the room, giving Lina a defiant look.  
  
"Give it up, Lina Inverse, I know you're a witch, and a rather flat chested one at that!" she sneered, trying to cover her fear. Lina shot her a look.  
  
"Shut up about the chest! I'm not a witch!" Lina said, offended.  
  
"Humph! Well I saw you calling that ghost out from your spell book!" Sherra said.  
  
Lina snorted. "Cepheed's not a ghost! And the Claire Bible is not a spell book! Not really.You heard everything?"  
  
"I don't care what that.that monster is. Yes I heard everything and I'm going to tell the whole school that you're a witch!"  
  
"I'm not a witch! I'm a sorcerer and you're a mazoku!" Lian snapped, her patience wearing thin. Sherra's eye's widened. Mazoku! It sounded so familiar. She shook her head.  
  
" No! I'm human!" she shouted defiantly. Lina sighed,  
  
" Should we tell her?" she asked the Flare Dragon who was seating on a chair, his eyes closed.  
  
"You have to."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"How long have you known Lina-chan?!" Aya, Deep Sea Dolphin asked Zelgadis as she pranced around him, her blue hair flying about messily.  
  
The violet haired boy scratched his head, fingering his hair. "A long time, I supposed." His face was sullen, as usual.  
  
"I like her! She's nice!" The former Kai-ou laughed, her aqua eyes twinkling merrily. Zelgadis smiled as he remembered the adventures they used to have. She simply had the thing in her that somehow drew him to her friendship. Dolphin had that too. He had never met the Kai-ou before in his past life, but he knew it was her. She didn't give him an impression of a Mazoku Lord, and was cheerful and funny. Then his thoughts drifted to Amelia. The princess.He wondered how she was now. They had met for the first time in this life at Garv's party and he was grateful that she remembered. She had grown, a sixteen-year old girl who was as vibrant and as full of life as she was in the past, he could not keep her away from his thoughts. Zelgadis sighed, maybe this is love, he thought.  
  
Aya stopped prancing around and sat on Zel's table. "Are you in love?" she asked, her aqua eyes full of innocence. Zelgadis blushed.  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"I'm psychic!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah? Then what am I thinking about now?" The shaman challenged. Aya smiled.  
  
"You're thinking of that girl again." she said, flinging her head back confidently Her blue hair settled untidily on her shoulders and back. Aya smiled broadly. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Zelgadis blushed even harder. "Nonsense!"  
  
Aya laughed in response. "I'm correct! I told you, I'm psychic!" Then she gave a yelp as two hands covered her eyes.  
  
"Since you're psychic, can you tell who I am?" the person asked.  
  
Deep Sea Dolphin laughed again. "Even if you disguised your voice, I know who you are, Lanngourt!"  
  
"Well, that's because I am the only one who does this to you" Lanngourt protested.  
  
Aya giggled. "Whatever. Zel's in love!"  
  
Zelgadis was as red as a tomato by then. "Don't listen to her crazy talks."  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Aya said, slightly offended.  
  
Lanngourt chuckled. "For once, I side with her. Really, Zelgadis, you should see the way you sigh dreamily and blush madly. Ohhh! You're in love!" Then, Lanngourt turned to face Aya.  
  
"Ohh, girl of my dreams!" he cooed. "By the way, what's her name?"  
  
Aya giggled madly. "Amelia!" she gasped. "Ohhh, Zelgadis-kun!" she played along.  
  
"Amelia"  
  
"Zelgadis"  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
"Zelgadis!"  
  
"Cut it out." Zelgadis muttered, trying not to blush so much. Aya and Lanngourt, by then were rolling on the floor, clutching their sides as they laughed uncontrollably. Zelgadis shook his head.  
  
"L-sama.What did I do to end up with these idiots?" Zelgadis moaned and buried his head in his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
A/N: Thank you all of you who reviewed. Thanx Sherra-sama for telling me that Sherra is Dynast's general. Isn't Dolphin cute? Lol. By the way, what is Sherra's hair and eye color? As you probably can predict, Sherra will get back her memories in the next chapter.Hmm.Should Dynast join Shabby or fight Shabby? Should the mazokus join Shabby? Should the dragons remain good? Any ideas? I haven't thought about it yet. I love Dynast.*sighs blissfully*He'll be coming out in the next next chapter (I have no idea). Zelas will be in the next chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, please continue reviewing and commenting. I can't really write*sigh*please give me some tips on how to improve on my writing skills*pleads*Any review is better than no review, so even if you're very very bored, tell me why it is boring. I will be forever grateful to you. 


	8. Untitled…I hate thinking of titles!

Chapter 8: Untitled.I hate thinking of titles!  
  
"You're lying!" A loud yell from a deserted classroom.well, it was once deserted.sliced through the tensed air. Lina Inverse, Dra-Mata; feared bandit killer looked at Cepheed the dragon-god-who-should-have-never- been-here. The dragon god sighed.  
  
"I told you! She would never believe us!" The red head snapped. Cepheed shrugged. They had just told Sherra everything that had happened presently and who she was in the past, and just as they expected, she didn't believe a single thing.  
  
"It was worth a try." He muttered, glancing at the fuming ex-general of Dynast. Lina slumped her shoulders.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps you can show her scenes of her past from the Claire Bible?"  
  
Lina looked at Cepheed in surprise. "But I thought you said that it was energy draining?"  
  
"It will be if it's used for a long time. Hey, I'm the dragon god, I'm not that weak."  
  
Lina grinned. "Alright then. Hey, Sherra, look here!" she yelled as she opened the Bible. Sherra turned towards her in surprise. Suddenly, the book glowed again and Sherra felt herself being sucked into it.  
  
" Ayaaaaaaaah!!!!" she screeched as she fell face down onto. "Snow??" Sherra wondered in surprise. Glancing around, she found out that her surroundings were covered in snow. The white snow stretched on endlessly. The sky was clear, but strong wind blew across the whole place, almost whipping up a snow storm. Shivering, she got up and stumbled in the knee deep snow towards an ice castle that was all too familiar. Sherra pulled her jacket tighter towards her, as she made her way to the castle that was shimmering in the sunlight. Eager to get out of the strong wind, she quickened her pace and finally reached the castle. The giant ice doors were opened and Sherra walked into it, taking great pains not to make too much noise. With a start, Sherra realized that this place was so familiar to her that it was as if she had lived her all her life. Allowing her legs to do all the walking, Sherra glanced around. The place was empty, white fur carpet on the ground prevented her from slipping on the icy floor.  
  
She stopped walking when she heard voices coming from a room. 'I seem to have taken to eavesdropping these days.'Sherra thought dryly as she peeped into the room. A picture of a grand hall flashed through her mind before she saw the room, and when she did, Sherra's mouth dropped open. It looked exactly like she had pictured. She shivered. She could swear that she had never seen this place before. He eyes wondered across the icy pillars and beautifully carved ceiling to a lady kneeling before a man. His back was faced towards her. Sherra frowned, trying to see his face.  
  
On closer look, Sherra realized that the girl looked exactly like her. "L-sama.Ah? Where did that come from.Great Lords.That girl." Sherra whispered. She kept quiet when the man started to speak again.  
  
"Sherra. How is it going?"  
  
"Kami-sama, she's called Sherra too." Sherra muttered, feeling faint. However, subconsciously, she realized that she knew what the girl was going to say.  
  
"It's not good, Dynast-sama. That Inverse girl killed both Hellmaster-sama and Garv-sama. The dragons are awaking and our army is too weak." The girl replied.  
  
"What did Zelas and Dolphin say?"  
  
"Kai-ou-sama refused to see naybody and Zelas-sama only cares about the disgusting priest of hers."  
  
Sherra gasped as the man turned around to face her. Her eyes widened. Mixed emotions rushed through her body. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Unable to control her body, Sherra rushed forward towards the man.  
  
"Dynast-sama!!" she sobbed as she flung herself on the man. To her surprise, she went through him and hit the floor. "Itai." Sherra winced. Suddenly, the whole place started shaking madly, as if there's an earthquake. Her body started to glow and she felt herself being sucked out of the place.  
  
Lina stared at the Sherra was sitting on the ground, crying silently.  
  
"Oi.Are you ok?"  
  
"I saw him.I thought that I would never see him again." Sherra whispered shakily.  
  
"Dynast?" Lina asked.  
  
Sherra nodded. Then she stood up and pointed at Lina and Cepheed. "Where is my Dynast-sama!?' she demanded.  
  
Lina shrugged. "I don't know. We're still trying to find him."  
  
"Why is practically everyone here but him!?" Sherra yelled. " Even that disgusting namagomi!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Oh gods, and to think I thought Xellos was cute!!" Sherra wailed. "Dynast-sama!!I let you down!!" she sobbed as she banged her head against the wall. Lina sweatdropped.  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
Sherra suddenly spun around and said, "I'll help you find Dynast- sama! But don't think we're friends. Unless Dynast-sama agrees to help you eliminate Ruby-Eye, we're still enemies!" With that, she ran out of the classroom."  
  
Lina stared at the door for a moment. Then she heard a thump. She turned around and saw Cepheed on the ground  
  
"Cepheed!"  
  
The dragon god shook his head. " I'm ok, quick Lina. Bring me back to the book."  
  
Lina nodded the allowed Cepheed to return to the Claire Bible. "I hope he's fine. He's our only hope. Now for the others, what am I going to do about the rest." Then her eyes lit up. " Ah!" she grinned as she took out her mobilephone and dialed a number. "  
  
"Hello? Zel?" she said in her sweetest voice.  
  
At the other end of the phone, Zel winced. "What do you want, Lina?" Lina giggled.  
  
"Can a few friends of mine and I use your place for one afternoon?"  
  
"NANI!? Why can't you use your own house?' Zelgadis demamnded.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. " My sis will kill me!"  
  
"My dad will kill me!" Zelgadis countered.  
  
" But your dad is Akahoushi Rezo!!" Lina whined. "He can help us."  
  
".Help ypu in what?" Zelgadis asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hmm.That is a secret." Lina giggled, secretly thanking Xellos for that.  
  
"I think you've been hanging out too much with that fruitcake" Zelgadis muttered. "Alright alright!"  
  
Lina gave a loud whoop. "Hooray! You must be there too!"  
  
Zel shook his head. "Whatever."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
  
  
Sherra sat on a stone bench in their school garden, her brows furrowed. 'Where could Dynast-sama be.' she wondered. She had remembered how she died.The dragons were awakened, and Cepheed unslealed. The dragon race was united and like a big wave it swept through the whole world, killing mazokus everywhere. Dolphin commited suicide for some reason, and Zelas was destroyed together with her island. Xellos, furious over his master's death went on a head to head battle with the dragon lords, and died in the hands on the Fire-dragon king. Dynast managed to unseal Shabranigdu, but he got killed while trying to protect her from Cepheed while unsealing Ruby-Eye. Tears spilled down Sherra's eyes when she remembered that part. She died shortly after her master died. She remembered seeing the whole place being littered with dead dragons, humans and mazokus. It was the bloodiest war she had every witnessed. What happened to Ruby-Eye and the dragons she did not know, but she guessed they all died since they were reincarnated together with her.  
  
Sherra counted the number of people she knew from her past lifetime that were here. 'Why can't Dynast-sama be born here too?' she thought bitterly. Suddenly, her eys caught a sudden movement and saw she Xellos. By instinct, her hands moved to her waist for her sword, before realizing that it wasn't there.  
  
Xellos sighed when he saw Sherra looking at him. 'She hated me in the past, and has a crush on me now.' he thought. He decided that he's rather Sherra hated him then like him. "Oh gods, here she comes." Xellos groaned as Sherra walked towards him.  
  
Sherra scowled as she marched towards the trickster. She stretched out her right hand and yelled, " Dolfoulga!"  
  
Xellos's eyes widened when he saw the sword materialize in her hands. " I guess you remember too huh?" he grinned as he dodged her attacks. Sherra gritted her teeth as she swung the sword at him. "Where is Dynast-sama!?" she yelled. Xellos countered her attacks with his staff. "That is a secret." He giggled.  
  
"Damn you!" she was about to Dynast Bras him when somebody called her name. She turned around and saw Lina running towards them, Cepheed behind her.  
  
"Are the both of you mad!? What if someone saw you?" Lina yelled.  
  
Xellos raised an eyebrow when he saw the Dragon God. "Yare yare, Cepheed-kun, you're here too!"  
  
Lina glared at Xellos. "Are you listening to me!? Anyway I don't care what kind of hatred you have between the both of you, but it's very risky using your powers is broad daylight!"  
  
Xellos grinned. "You're so cute when you're angry, Lina-chan!"  
  
Lina blushed. "Shut up! Can the both of you come over to Zelgadis's house tomorrow?"  
  
Xellos smirked. "Sure!" He giggled as he started plotting all the fun things to do in Zelgadis's house.  
  
Lina shot him a dangerous look. "Don't even think about it!"  
  
Sherra frowned. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because we're going to discuss how to find Dynast and the others!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A/N: Rather short chapter.( looks like Dynast-sama won't be coming out anytime soon*wails*he will probably appear in the next next chapter.*sigh*sorry to those who want to see him. Umm.Is Milgazia someone's priest or something? Who else do you people want in the story?? Martina? Naga? Vrummegen.Zangulas.*counts*how about the other priests, priestesses and generals of the other mazoku lords? I don't know any more besides Sherra, Xellos and Valgarv(I know he's just a follower)*wails*so many more!!! 


	9. The Big Meeting

Chapter 9: The big meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to write a disclaimer. Anyway, Slayers and Dynast sobs* belongs to.I don't know his name--;;;.*laughs nervously*  
  
It was a rather peaceful day. The birds are chirping, the butterflies are flying the crickets are singing, but how can you call it a peaceful day when the mazoku's equivalent of chaos is taking place in a little.well not so little house down the street?  
  
"Damn it Phibby! Give that to me!"  
  
"The name's Phibrizo, fat gorilla!" Phibrizo yelled.  
  
"Fuck you! Give the remote control to me, now!" Garv hollered as tackled his cousin.  
  
The ex-hellmaster kicked at Garv while trying to hold the remote control out of his older cousin's reach.  
  
Zelgadis groaned. 'Are these the friends Lina was talking about?' He wondered as he watched the dust cloud that involves two mazoku lords and a remote control. 'Even in this life they can't stop fighting' he thought, shaking his head, silently praying to whatever Gods that exists to protect his house.  
  
The door bell rang again. Zelgadis dragged his feet to the door and opened it.  
  
"Zel!!!!" a figure screamed and glomped him.  
  
"Aya." he muttered. 'Who else did Lina called?' he wondered. 'Kami-sama, please let me and my house survive this.'  
  
"Ahem, are you forgetting me?'  
  
Zelgadis pulled the over excited Kai-ou off and saw Lanngourt standing behind Aya. He invited them inside and returned to praying for the safety of his house.  
  
"Where is your girlfriend, Zel-kun?" Aya asked as Lanngourt joined the dust cloud.  
  
Zelgadid blushed madly. "What girlfriend."he stammered. The kai-ou giggled.  
  
"Amelia-san!"  
  
Zelgadis was about to answer when the door opened. Xellos, Filia, Valterria and Raksha walked in.  
  
"Can't you knock!?" he snapped at Xellos.  
  
Xellos giggled. "Why are Garv, Phibby and Lanngourt fighting?"  
  
"."  
  
Suddenly, Garv gave a loud yell and burst out of the dust cloud. " I win!! The remote control is mine! Mwahahahahah!" he roared as he stood on the couch. Phibrizzo and Lanngourt lay on the floor, cursing in anger. The former Earth Dragon King stood up and lunged at Garv who was dancing on the couch and knocked him over the sofa. The both of them hit the ground with a loud thud and another dust cloud followed. Zelgadis buried his head in his hands, but jerked up again when he heard a rather colourful language and a loud bang. He looked up and saw Xellos laughing madly and Filia staring in horror at a big hole in his wall.  
  
"Gomen nasai!!! I was trying to hit that raw garbage!" Filia wailed as she apologised profusely to Zelgadis who was now cursing the Gods instead of praying to them.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, then something caught his eye. "Filia, where did you get that mace from?"  
  
Filia laughed nervously. "That.that is a secret."  
  
"Hey, that's my speech!" Xellos protested  
  
Filia stuck out her tongue at him. "You didn't copyright it or register it, so it's free for public use!" A loud argument about personal properties started between the two old rivals.  
  
"What does Lina want?" Zelgadis muttered. The door opened again and Sherra stormed in. Zelgadis winced and wondered how long his house is going to last.  
  
Xellos paused in his argument to give Sherra a cheeky grin before going back to fight for his so called 'rights' in using language. Dynast's general exploded and pulled out Dolgoulfa. Xellos, delighted that he managed to annoy so many people in one day happily took out his staff and a started fighting with Sherra while continuing arguing with the enraged dragon. Zelgadis clutched his head. Aspirins.he needed aspirins. All he wanted to do was to get away from the 'Kouma Sensou 3' in his house.  
  
The door opened again and to Zelgadis's relive, Lina, Amelia, Gourry, Sylfiell and someone he recognised as the water dragon king walked in.  
  
"Your girlfriend finally came!" Aya said from behind. Zelgadis turned red again.  
  
"Hoy, Zel-chan!" Lina said cheerfully, ignoring the 'Kouma Sensou 3 that was going on.  
  
"Hoy your head!" Zelgadis shouted. Lina turned chibi and hid behind Amelia.  
  
"Sorry!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What is this all about?" Phibrizo asked. "Why did you ask us to come to Zel's house?"  
  
Lina grinned. "Please take a seat, everyone. What I'm going to say is going to change your life forever!" she said dramatically.  
  
Garv rolled his eyes. "What the fuck!?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and listen to what the girl has to say!" Val snapped. Garv grumbled under his breath. When everyone was found a conformable place to seat, be it the couch, the floor or even the staircase, Lina pulled out the Claire Bible.  
  
"Cepheed! Come out!" she said as she tapped the book lightly. Everyone's eyes widened as the book glowed and materialised into a tall young man.  
  
"Cepheed-sama!" Filia gasped. Those who hadn't got back their memories stared at the man.  
  
"What the fuck!?" Garv shouted. "Is that black magic or what!?" Raksha, Lanngourt and Lagul stared at the man, an unusual feeling of familiarity washed over them. Ceipheed looked at them and smiled. However, Phibrizo and Garv disliked the man from the start.  
  
Zelgadis stared at Ceipheed in shock. "So this is what you planned to do? Tell them everything?" he asked Lina.  
  
"Tell us what?" Valtierria asked, his golden eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
Lina took a deep breath and started her story. "Once, there lived a God called the Lord of Nightmares. She created four worlds in an alternate universe. In each world, she placed a Demon God and a Dragon God. However, after she created all four Dragon Gods, she found out that she had no more energy left to create the other four Demon Gods. However, she cannot wait till her energy returns because she needs the Demon Gods to balance the chaos. Thus, she went to her brother and borrowed power from him. The power was in the form of a book, the Claire Bible which Ceipheed appeared from just now." She said, gesturing to the Dragon God. "From the power, she created the four Demon Gods, and their names are, Chaotic Blue, Dark Star, Dark Fog and Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu. Shabranigdu then created five generals to help him in his work. The leader was Hellmaster Phibrizo."  
  
"Fuck, that's your name!" Garv said as he nudged his stunned cousin. Lina continued. "Then there was Chaos Dragon Garv." On hearing that, Garv's mouth dropped open. "That's me!"  
  
"Following him was Dynast Grausherra, Deep Sea Dolphin and Zelas Metallium"  
  
"Isn't that your sister??" Valtierria asked Xellos who was looking at the three mazoku lords with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Ceipheed then created his own dragons and gave them titles and names. There were Laguladia, the water dragon king, Vulabazard, the fire dragon king, Lanngourt, the earth dragon king, and Barluwin, the sky dragon queen. Sound familiar to you?" Lina asked the three dragon kings. Lanngourt was shocked when he heard his name, while the others nodded their heads.  
  
"Of course, there were other people. Valtierria, an ancient dragon who then changed his name to Valgarv after Garv saved him form the Gold Dragons." 'The expression on Valtierria's face could win himself a prize.' Lina thought in amusement. "Filia is a gold dragon, Sherra is Dynast's general, Xellos is Zelas's priest cum general, Zel, Gourry, Sylfiell, Amelia, me and my sister are the humans. My sister is the Knight of Ceipheed, Amelia the princess of Seyluune, Sylfiell a priestess in Sairaag, Zel a chimera, me a sorceress, and Gourry the wielder of the Hikari no Ken. Martina was a princess of a country which I destroyed and Naga was my partner, but since they aren't here, that doesn't matter much. Aya is Deep Sea Dolphin, Raksha's the fire dragon king, Lanngourt the earth dragon king and Lagul the water dragon king." Lina finished.  
  
The whole place was deadly silent. Lina sighed. She had said it, whether or not to believe was up to them. "Oh yes, and Zel's father is Aka houshi Rezo and his mother is Eris.  
  
"And you forgot that my uncle is kopii Rezo." Zel sighed.  
  
"You're nuts! Fucking nuts!" Garv yelled suddenly. "I'm no mazoku lord! Just an average boy.just an average boy." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Stop denying!" Phibrizo snapped. " You remember, it all makes sense! The weird dreams, weird images of wars and dragons."  
  
"Are we friends or foes now?' Aya asked softly.  
  
"Aya."Lina said.  
  
"Dolphin, call me Dolphin." She smiled.  
  
Lina grinned, then she looked at the dragons. "Do you believe me?"  
  
"I can't believe it!" Lanngourt wailed. "I'm supposed to hate dragons! But how can I hate dragons when I'm one?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot!" Raksha snorted. "Well, looks like most of us are here."  
  
"Yeah, and we have a score to settle." Phibrizzo sneered.  
  
"But before that.HOW DARE YOU! YOU FUCKING HELLBRAT! YOU KILLED ME!" Garv roared as he whipped out a sword form nowhere.  
  
Phibrizo snorted as he ducked the blows. "If I can kill you last time, I can kill you again."  
  
"My couch." Zelgadis moaned.  
  
"In the name of justice I shall not allow you to destroy Zel- san's couch!" Amelia yelled.  
  
The two mazoku lords rolled their eyes. "Shut up."  
  
"It's rude to point." Garv pointed out to a distraught Amelia.  
  
Then the door opened again. " Well, well, a reunion."  
  
"Onee-san!" Lina gasped.  
  
"Luna!" Lagul said cheerfully, then his smile faded. "Juu-ou."  
  
"Onne-san!" Xellos greeted Zelas who was standing behind Luna.  
  
"That's Zelas-sama to you, Xellos." Zelas smirked.  
  
Xellos grinned. "Luna told you."  
  
"Garv! It's good to see you again!" Val cried out as he hugged Garv.  
  
"You just saw me, and you forgot something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Garv what?" the Maryuu-ou said impatiently.  
  
"Garv what? I don't know your surname."  
  
"Garv-sama! You forgot the sama!" Garv wailed.  
  
Val rolled his eyes. " We're now equals."  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"He's right. We're all humans." Lina said thoughtfully.  
  
"Bleagh!" Phibrizzo said distastefully, his green eyes filled with disgust.  
  
"So, Dolphin, how are you doing? Feeling a little more sane these days?" Zelas sneered. Dolphin frowned. "How I am feeling is none of your business, Juu-ou." She retorted coldly. Zelas glared at her, then realisation stuck the blonde lady.  
  
"Hey, I'm the oldest now!"  
  
Phibizo, Dolphin and Garv exchanged glances. "What the.At least I'm not the youngest." Garv countered. " I think I'm older than Phibby." Dolphin said in amusement. "What!?" The hellmaster yelled. "Hellbrat is born in October." Garv pointed out. A delighted grin found it's way on Dolphin's face. "I was born in June!" the Kai-ou cried out happily. "Phibby's the youngest! Phibby's the youngest!" Garv, Zelas and Dolphin sang.  
  
The raven haired teenager scowled at them. "Shut up!" he growled.  
  
Lina coughed for their attention. "Excuse me? Have you forgotten that there are other people around?" she demanded. "Now for the important part."  
  
After she had finally finished her story which Ceipheed first told her, the dragons were staring at Ceipheed, horrified.  
  
"L-sama sealed up!?" Raksha, or better known as Vrabazard shouted.  
  
"How can that be?" Lanngourt muttered.  
  
"Lucky it's not Ceipheed-sama." Lagul, or rather Rugradia said. Phibrizo smirked.  
  
"So, Lina Inverse, you want us to help you fight Shabranigdu?"  
  
Lina nodded. 'How am I going to get the mazokus to join us' she thought in despair.  
  
"You want us to betray Ruby-Eye-sama?" the hellmaster sneered.  
  
Lina sighed. "I know I can't force you, the ultimate decision is yours, but actually you aren't his generals anymore, considering that you're now humans."  
  
"Man, I agree!" Garv roared as he stood up. "That stupid crab turned me into half human last time and I haven't settled that score with him. Since I betrayed him once, I'll do it again!"  
  
"I'm with Garv!" Valtierria yelled.  
  
"You forgot the sama again!" shouted a distraught Garv.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. "How about you, Dolphin?" she asked the kai-ou who had been silent all these while. Dolphin sat there, her deep blue eyes thoughtful.  
  
"Phibrizo, can't we help them?" she pleaded. The raven-haired teenager stared at her.  
  
"You too?" he demanded. Dolphin nodded.  
  
"I've had enough of this. I don't want to fight anymore. I had all that I always wanted in this life. A proper family, friends, peaceful life with no wars or bloodshed, I don't want Ruby-Eye-sama to take them away." she whispered.  
  
"We're his children! He created us, we can't juts betray him like that." Phibrizo yelled.  
  
"I disagree." Zelas snorted. "I'm Mrs and Mr Metallium's children, and they created me when they you-know-what."  
  
Xellos burst out laughing. "Yeah, I'm with Zelas-sama."  
  
Phibrizo stared sullenly at the ground. "I won't make a decision until we find Dynast."  
  
"Does this mean that you'll help us?" Amelia asked hopefully.  
  
"Wait a minute, don't take it that we're helping you. We're doing it because we're pissed off with that crab and I still want to graduate from my university." Zelas said as she ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair. "But we're not helping the dragons."  
  
Luna smiled. "Whatever, just as long as you fight Shabby."  
  
"How are we going to find Dynast-sama?" Sherra asked worriedly.  
  
"For all we know he might be in India." Garv chortled. "Can you imagine that icicle in a turban??" he snorted, and started laughing.  
  
Zelas rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette. "Don't be an idiot."  
  
"You're still smoking." Garv observed.  
  
"Not to mention drinking." Luna muttered. "Ok ok, enough of stupid talk. We have to decide what to do with the rest of the 'missing' people. We can't juts go around with a picture of them and ask if anyone saw them."  
  
Ceipheed nodded. "I think we should split up, so that finding them would be quicker."  
  
"How many more are there?" Sylfiell asked.  
  
"Dynast-sama, Grau, Grou and Norst." Sherra said.  
  
" Don't forget Milgazia and Barluwin." Lanngourt said thoughtfully.  
  
"Raltaark and Ralshaark." Garv roared. "Don't miss out my general and priest."  
  
Valtierria made a face. "Them??"  
  
"Do you think Lei is here too?" Luna asked.  
  
"Lei Magnus?" Vrabazard frowned. "Is he good or bad?'  
  
"Good without Shabby, bad when Shabby is in him." Phibrizo said. "Maybe Ruby-Eye-sama might 'possess him'."  
  
"Doesn't Shabby have a body like Ceipheed?' Lina asked aloud  
  
"He has." Dolphin replied. "He just seldom appears in it."  
  
"We should spilt into three groups. One to find the mazokus, one to find the dragons and one to find Lei." Luna pointed out.  
  
"Easy. Mazokus, dragons and humans." Valtierria grinned.  
  
"Don't be nuts, We would be easy targets for Shabby then, especially the humans." Zelas snorted, puffing on her cigarette.  
  
"Sherra should find Dynast, since firstly she's his general and secondly they may share a link or something." Luna muttered. "Alright, here it goes. Sherra, Garv, Dolphin, Lanngourt and Vrabazard and Valtierria shall find Dynast, Grau, Grou, Norst, Ralshaark and Raltaark."  
  
"I shall bring Laguladia, Filia, Xellos, and Sylfiell to find Milgazia and Valwin." Ceipheed said.  
  
"Then I will go with Zelas, Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis, Phibrizo to find Lei." Luna finished.  
  
"Ceipheed-sama, must we bring that fruitcake along?" Filia whined.  
  
Xellos pouted. "That's not very nice, Filia-chan."  
  
"Don't 'chan' me" the angry dragon snapped.  
  
"Ok.But where do we start?" Lina asked.  
  
"I'm sure they're all in America.Don't we have any clues?" Luna sighed  
  
"The Claire Bible can help." Ceipheed said after thinking for a while. "It seems that it will glow if we are nearing any one of the missing person."  
  
"But there's only one Claire Bible." Dolphin pointed out.  
  
"Then those finding Dynast and the other should take it, since they have to find the most people."  
  
"No, Ceipheed-sama, you have to take it, it's part of your energy." Luna exclaimed.  
  
"."Ceipheed thought for a while before speaking. "I don't have the power to fight Shabranigdu now, but I can get back my power if I go back to the Slayers world for a period of time."  
  
"That means you can't communicate with any of us?" Vrabazard asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For how long?" Luna asked.  
  
"I don't know. L-sama should be able to help."  
  
"L-sama is over there?" Lina inquired.  
  
Ceipheed nodded. "But she can't come over to this world unlike me, that's because I have the Claire Bible as a medium. L-sama can't use it as the power doesn't belong to her. I am able t use the Bible as you can say that Shabranigdu is my 'brother', so his power and mine is linked. And one more thing, Shabranigdu will do anything to destroy the Claire Bible, so don't let him get his hands on it. If the Claire Bible is destroyed, I won't be able to come here."  
  
"Doesn't Shabby's power come from the Bible?" Xellos asked.  
  
Ceipheed shook his head. "No, he was created from it, but his power is from L-sama. Since he wasn't created by L-sama, he could turn against her."  
  
"Man this is fucking confusing." Garv muttered.  
  
"The Claire Bible shall still be used by Sherra and the others who are finding the mazokus. Just be careful with it." Ceipheed informed, his golden eyes unreadable as ever.  
  
"Alright. We shall meet here the next morning at 6 am sharp. Don't be late." Luna shouted.  
  
Zelgadis groaned. "Here? My house again!?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
A/N: Finally finished this. I'm also getting very confused about the L- sama, Ceipheed, Shabby and the Claire Bible part. *wails* Thank you all who supplied me with the information on the priests and stuffs. Oh well, I assure you, Dynast-sama will come out in the next chapter. Finally. *Sobs*  
  
I would also like to thank those who read this even though you don't review.and uh.thanks even more to those who reviewed. 


	10. The Wheels of the Van Go Round and Round...

Chapter 10: The Wheels of the Van Go Round and Round.  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers and all it's characters(dynast- sama!!!!!) do not belong to me but belongs to this guy called Hajime something*swatdrop*  
  
Warnings: Lots of Garv and Valgarv/Valtierria language, spoilers, and basically a lot of crabby stuff.  
  
Lanngourt's POV  
  
Ok, so here we are, at Zel's house. I kind of pity him, the poor guy, but when Luna says something, no one dares to defy her. Not even Ceipheed. I seriously thinks the Dragon God is afraid of her. Anyway, back to Zel's house. I'm kind of late. Luckily Luna merely gave me her death glare. I was so relived to know that she isn't in our group, man, I'm telling you, the Knight of Ceipheed is no I'm-such-a-nice-person kind of girl. No wonder Lina's so afraid of her. I simply cannot imagine why Zelas likes her so much. Not that she's bad, but Luna really has a bad temper, one that's even worse then Lina's. Anyway, Garv is sound asleep on Zel's couch. Afraid that he won't wake up on time, he decided to camp out in Zel's house yesterday. I really feel sorry for the person who's going to wash the couch. That guy drools!  
  
Anyway, back to what I was saying, Garv was fast asleep and no amount of yelling and kicking could wake him up. We almost couldn't stop Luna from frying him. Man, that guy wouldn't even wake up if Osama decides to bomb Zel's house. So, w had to drag him to the van that Luna rented for us(did I say she's really resourceful?) and dumped him in the back seat. So, at 7 am sharp, we off for goodness knows where. Val wanted to drive but Zelgadis warned us that if he drove, we would never live to see Garv wake up, so Vrabazard drove. Val sat beside him, bugging Vrabazard continuously and I sat with Dolphin and Sherra behind them. Garv was still snoring away in the back seat.  
  
Very soon, Val had Britney Spears playing on the CD Player. My ears hurt. That bitch is one disgusting whore. Ok, I'm getting vulgar, but she sucks man!(sorry to all Britney fans) Garv woke up immediately, cursing and swearing about how she gave him nightmares when the song started to play. Valgarv then yelled at Garv saying he's a big idiot and told him to go back to sleep. That ensued in a big verbal fight which luckily drowned out Spear's voice. Thank L-sama.  
  
Sherra remained as quiet as ever, occasionally scowling at Vrabazard and me. It's not her fault actually. She isn't a big dragon lord fan. Then I started wondering about Ceipheed-sama. I hope he's fine back there in our old world. I still want to graduate from high school. Beside me, Dolphin started singing along to an N'Sync song. Believe it or not, she has a great voice! Oh, Garv threw Val's Britney Speras Cd out of the window(good riddance) and now their fighting behind us, so  
  
Vrabazard grabbed a CD and it turned out to be an N'Sync one. Anyway Sherra was staring out of the window like she always has been. I think she thinks that she might be able to spot Dynast if she stares out of the window without even blinking. I had to bite back laughter when I thought of Dynast driving a motorcycle. The ice block is probably still an ice block.  
  
Vrabazard finally got tired of Justin Timberlake's squealing(I think he squeals) and changed it to a Gorillaz CD. By then, Val and Garv had finally stopped fighting when Garv promised to lent Val his Christina Aguilera CD(I didn't know he was a Christina fan) Then, we found out that Val and Garv were Eninem fans too when they took turns in singing his song. Of course they didn't know the all lyrics and replaced the unknown lyrics with a lot of curse words. They especially love one song where Eninem insulted Osama's beard and turban. Soon, Dolphin too joined them and now we have a choir in our van. After that, Dolphin fell asleep on me. Yeah, I was sitting in between Sherra and Dolphin. So there she lay, with her head on my lap. I swallowed hard, not knowing what to do. It's not like a mazoku lord's ever fallen asleep on me before. I can't push her away.and I can't hug her. So I sat very still until my back felt like it was going to snap into two when she finally woke up.  
  
"You're a great pillow!" she chirped happily as she stretched her arms. I smiled awkwardly, wondering if that was a compliment or an insult. I decided to take it as a compliment.  
  
Oh yeah, did I mention that I hate travelling through Nevada? It's like one of the biggest place in America. Las Vegas was cool of course. We took turns to yell "Viva Las Vegas" out of the window (Sherra merely rolled her eyes and kept quiet. Sheesh, the girl really needs a sense of humour.) and people were staring at us. We stopped for lunch at a café and Vrabazard went to fill his coffee flask. Anyway, back to Nevada. Three hours after we passed the Nevada border, I asked Vrabazard. "Where are we?" "Neveda." He replied. Three hours later, I asked again. "Where are we?" "Nevada" was his reply. Seriously, I think he's lost. I could swear that I saw the same building twice. So when we finally saw the sign Oklahoma City, we cheered and Garv blasted some fireballs into the air to celebrate. Then we cheered again and opened cans of beer. By night, we reached Kansas City. Our destination was Kansas City, because when we gave the map to Sherra, she said that we might find Dynast here. She had this gut feeling that Ice King would be there. So Dolphin proposed that we stop for a rest. And we did. Basically, we camped out in the van, which I found out wasn't a very nice experience. Vrabazard slept in the driver's seat, (I prayed hard that he won't accidentally step on the paddle and cause the car to crash into some tree. Well, we were outside Kansas City in some deserted road which was beside a forest.) Valtierria went back to the front and Garv remained in the back seat. I had to sleep in the boot, can you believe it?! The boot! For heavens sake! Me, the mighty earth dragon lord had to sleep in some lousy boot?? Well you see, Sherra and Dolphin refused to let me sleep with them because, well, basically I'm a guy and they're girls. I didn't want Garv to drool on me and there was no place left in the front, so it's either the boot or outside. If I slept outside, I'd probably become some bear's dinner or what so I had no choice but to sleep in the miserable hole at the back. I was hungry too, because Garv and Val ate almost all the sandwiches during dinner.  
  
Did I mention that my whole body ached the next morning? We went to Kansas city for breakfast. Then we had a phone call from Luna.  
  
"Have you found anyone yet??" she asked.  
  
"No. We're still travelling aimlessly." Vrabazard replied. Which was true. I was still doubting Sherra's instincts. But what can I say? She's his general. Still, it's said that the mazoku lords and their servants were bonded together, so I had to trust her. I hope that Laguladia and the rest managed to find Vaalwin. I kind of missed her. After breakfast, we spent the whole day wandering around Kansas City looking for Dynast. Did I mention that it was freezing, since it was winter? No I didn't. Anyway, the temperature seemed to drop below Ice Age temperature and we trudged around on the streets, silently promising to ourselves that we'll kill Dynast for making us find him in such miserable temperatures after we find him. I still couldn't understand how he managed to live in the North Pole for centuries. Val complained that we should go to the Arctic instead and earned a death glare from Sherra. Actually, I think that there would be a higher chance of finding Dynast at the two poles then in Kansas City. Ok, maybe not the two poles, but at least Alaska. After wandering around for the whole morning, we went to eat lunch, in some posh café because we wanted to celebrate surviving the night and morning. Hey, I bet no ryuuzoku or mazoku lord had every spent the night in the same car and walked around with each other without killing one another.  
  
"Oh man, I'm so going to make Ice Boy pay for making us look for him." Garv shouted, which at the same time brought death glares from the posh people around us. I smiled nervously at them. Sherra was looking very sullen and upset. Who could blame her? She had came to this place with high hopes of finding Dynast but was rewarded with numb fingers instead. Dolphin was humming happily as she twirled her straw around the glass of hot water the waiter brought us.(She always seem to be in such a great mood everyday) Come to think of it, the waiter did look rather familiar. I shrugged. It must have been my imagination.  
  
"Hey! Where's the fucking menu??" Val yelled. I winced. Vrabazard shook his head in exasperation. Nad it didn't help when one little boy asked his mon what 'fuck' meant. Lesson no.1, never say swear words in a posh restaurant. Everyone was staring at Val who was still complaining about the poor service. Finally, someone came.  
  
"May I have your orders?" he asked as he gave us the menus. Val and Garv were still cursing under their breath. Then I realised that the waiter's voice was rather familiar. I looked up and nearly choked on my water.  
  
"Dynast!" I exclaimed. The other five jerked up and stared at him. No wonder I couldn't recognised him at first, He was wearing a cap. I reached up and pulled off his cap, much to his surprise. Hey, it really was him. Suddenly, someone pushed me down and hugged the very shocked waiter.  
  
"Dynast-sama!! Finally! Do you know how much I missed you??" Sherra wailed. Dynast obviously haven't got back his memories coughed slightly and tried to pry the sobbing girl off him.  
  
"Ahem.I think you've got the wrong person, miss." He said uncomfortably. Garv, Val and Dolphin stared at him, their jaws dropped opened and greatly resembled a fish.  
  
"Akira!! I hired you to work not to flirt with girls!" a big fat man hollered from the kitchen. Sherra immediately detached herself from Dynast and stormed up to the man.  
  
"How dare you insult my Dynast-sama!?" she hollered as she summoned Dolgoulfa. Vrabazard slapped his forehead.  
  
"Is she mad? Using magic in public."  
  
Anyway, having a sword appear out of nowhere wasn't a very common everyday thing so of course everyone stared at her. Some even screamed and yelled "Witch!" and ran away. The man, which was probably the boss apologised profusely and even offered to raise Dynast's salary. Of course, no human has ever survived Sherra's wrath excluding the Slayers gang. Anyway, you can guess the man's ending. Actually, he didn't die. We managed to pull Sherra and Dynast out of the café before she could do anymore damage. Dynast wasn't very willing, Sherra wasn't too. No wonder she's Dynast's general. Anyway, we dragged the both of them into the van and drove away as fast as we could. Whew, what an afternoon. Let's hope that we find the rest quickly and go home. I still haven't told my parents that I'm going on a road trip.  
  
~*~  
  
A?N:Yaaaaaaaaay!! Dynats-sama finally came out He's soooo cute!! *cough* Wasn't sure if I spelled Eninem correctly.-_- NA that thing about Osama (Prays that AL Qaeda wouldn't bomb my house), well, no offence to Taliban members *laughs nervously* Anyway, I decided that writing POVs are easier, so I'll probably stick to it for the rest of the chapters. Ahh.I bet Dynast would look oh so cute in a suit. Vrabazard seemed to be rather serious.Does anyone know the dragon lords' personalities?? 


	11. Everyone’s Sanity Goes Round and Round

Chapter 10: Everyone's Sanity Goes Round and Round  
  
Disclaimer: Hajime Kanzaka(I finally got his name) owns Slayers and I do not(reality stinks)  
  
  
  
Luna's POV  
  
'The wheels of the bus go round and round.' I winced as the song played in my head over and over again. Lina and co. with the exception of Zelgadis had been singing this for the last half hour non-stop. You must be wondering why I didn't kick them out of the van. Well, my little sister seemed very happy so I merely told them to shut up. You can't blame them, The Slayers had finally reunited and are going on a n adventure for the first time this lifetime. Zelgadis is driving and Phibby is sitting beside him, yelling at Zelgadis because he was going to slow. Actually we're going at 120 kilometres per hour, but you know how immature some brats are. He even wanted to warp the van a few times so that we'll reach San Francisco in minuites. Our next stop is San Francisco, then Seattle. I wonder how the others are doing. Zelas is beside me, smoking like a chimney. I've told her that if she continues smoking the way she does, she might not live to see her next birthday, but she did not care. It's quite amazing that we're best friends even though we served different masters. Then, loud rumbles jerked me out from my thoughts.  
  
"Lina, Gourry, how hungry can the both of you get?" Zelgadis sighed from the driver's seat.  
  
"It's been better lately. I've seen worse." I snorted. Phibrizzo snickered. The brat finally quietened down after I threatened to throw him out of the car. So he took to writing down all the stuffs he's going to buy when we get to San Francisco. I didn't expect him to join us, he hated L-sama. Which wasn't surprising, considering the fact that she killed him. But Zelas, Garv and Dolphin had agreed to fight Shabby, so I guess he doesn't have much of a choice. Phibrizzo is quite a loner. Not in that sense. It's just that he prefers to do things on his own. So perhaps he really wanted to fight Ruby-Eye. He's doing it again, juggling those marbles of his, and freaking my sister and her friends out. Zelgadis nearly crashed into a tree. Then we finally stopped for lunch. We were almost reaching San Francisco, but Lina and Gourry couldn't wait any longer, so we stopped. After lunch, we continued driving.  
  
"asa mo hiro mo yoru mo!!"  
  
"Wow, Fighting Fighting Fighting Road!!!!!"  
  
"watasenai daijina mono o.."  
  
"mamoreru tsuyosa te ni hireyou!!"  
  
"Ready Go! You Are Slayers!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" I hollered. "L-sama! This is the fifth time you've been singing this song!" I yelled at Lina and co. They had been singing Slayers for the Future for the past half hour(thank God it isn't that wheels of the bus song) over and over again. Phibrizo was laughing so hard that he nearly fell out of his open window. Zelas had choked on her wine and was now still coughing madly. I pulled on my hair. Why must I travel with this bunch of idiots??  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!" I growled.  
  
"Are we there yet??" Lina and co.(excluding Zel) whined.  
  
"One more time and I'll kick all of you out of this van!" I snapped. Zelas had probably passed out from too much laughter and was now lying on me. Phibrizo had taken to counting cows and was now mumbling to himself.  
  
"One hundred and one, one hundred and two, one hundred and three.Hey, rock boy, you're moving too fast! Shit, one hundred and..I lost count!!!"  
  
Zelgadis rolled his eyes and continued driving. We finally reached San Francisco in the evening. We were lucky, we managed to get a two rooms at a reasonable price. "I'm not sleeping with the hellbrat!!!!" Zelgadis shouted as I dragged him to his room. Phibrizo was bouncing happily on the bed. Sometimes I wonder if he knows that he's no longer in a nine-year old body but a sixteen year old body. Shaking my head, I dumped Zel on the floor and went to my room which was quite far away from theirs. I knew something was wrong when I saw a lot of occupants runnign around, screaming for help, some even praying to God. Then I saw smoke coming out from.our room. The fire alarm was ringing madly and Lina Demona Crystalled Zelas's bed which was on fire because she fell asleep while smoking. Anyway, we couldn't sleep in that room as it was too smoky, so we had to go to the boys' room.  
  
"Such lousy service. Why can't they just give us another room? Zelas grumbled.  
  
"We're lucky they didn't chase us out." I snapped. So we slept in the boys' room, on the bed. I made them give us their bed.(snickers) Lesson learnt: Boys are terrible sleepers. They snore like pigs.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Rugradia's POV  
  
"We should have taken the right turn!!"  
  
"NO! The left turn!"  
  
"Why must you always be so annoying!? I'm telling you, it's the right!"  
  
"I'm annoying!? You're the one who's prejudiced against me because I'm a mazoku! It's the left!"  
  
"I'm going straight!" I snapped. That shut them up, but not for long.  
  
"Namagomi mazoku!!!!!"  
  
"Violent obaasan!"  
  
The two of them had been at it since we left Zel's place. Which two? Isn't that obvious? Filia and Xellos. Which reminds me, why did Ceipheed put those two together? Ceipheed-sama is so lucky. He's back in our old world, leaving me with a violent ex-priestess, a crazy fruitcake and a lovesick girl. I think I'm going to die before Shabby even kills me. By the way, I'm driving. I'd rather join Shabby then allow Xellos to drive. According to Lina, Xellos drives as if he was in an arcade. Sylfiell can't drive. I think she misses Gourry. Speaking about Xellos, did I ever mention how annoying he is? Well, here's an example. I could be driving along a very curved road. Yes, a very curbed road. Those people just want drivers like us dead. Back to what I was saying. I could be driving along a very curved road when that idiot would just appear in front of me and yell something incoherent and scare the hell out of me. Luckily, I have Filia with me. Not that she's much of a help. She'll just smash her mace on the fruitcake who will dodge it and do you know where that mace lands? Yes. On my face! My pretty face.Anyway, Xellos would burst out laughing and the two of them would play Tag. Did I mention that the van's practically a wreck now? Why is that so? You see, Fila would always get angry with Xellos and would attempt to whack him with her mace. Depending on how much force she uses, and how well her aim is, it could result in this.  
  
1)The sides of the van get dented and Xellos falls onto the ground laughing away like a banshee.(do banshees laugh?)OK, maybe a hyena.  
  
2)A hole appears in the sides of the van and if we're lucky enough, Xellos falls through it  
  
3)If Filia manages a bulls eye, Xellos flies out of the van. However, to our dismay, he always manages to phase in before a truck could run him flat on the ground.  
  
Now you can see how unfortunate I am. Sylfiell too. The poor girl sits beside me, wishing for her Gourry dear. Luckily, we managed to reach Denver before the van collapsed. It's was so badly damaged that we have to bring it to the scrap yard. Then we bought another van using MY money. Can you believe it? My fingers itch. I'm going to kill that fruitcake. Luckily, our new van has thick metal sides, so there's a hope that it would last until Dallas. We stopped for a quick break before returning to our new van. Filia succeeded in breaking a window when Xellos calculated that the van won't last us until Dallas. Somehow, I had to agree with him. Karyuu's priestess is anything but gentle.  
  
~*~  
  
Dolphin's POV  
  
"So you see, you're actually Dynast Grausherra and Sherra's your general." Lanngourt told Akira. I wasn't sure if he believed us or not. His face was as expressionless as ever.  
  
"So?" he asked boredly. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Do you fucking believe us or not??" Garv roared.  
  
"Still as uncivilised as ever, huh? Garv." Dynast replied coolly. Sherra gazed at her master dreamily. I sweatdropped. Even though she tries to deny it, we all know that she's in love with him. Somehow, I felt that Dynast had melted a little. He wasn't as cold as he was in the past. Dynast told us that he was working in that restaurant because he had to earn money to pay his university bills. His parents lived in Las Vegas, but though they send money regularly, he wanted extra. Money face.  
  
"Shut up, ice pop. So you believe us!" Garv hollered  
  
"Actually, I've been waiting for someone to come and find me." Dynast said as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
"What!?" Garv yelled.  
  
"Hey I'm not stupid! I know something was up when kept dreaming of idiots like you."  
  
"You dreamt of me??" Garv shouted. "Oh L-sama! I'm cursed for life!!"  
  
"I was just making an example! I'd die in my sleep if I dreamt of you" Dynast snapped. "And I believe that I not that deaf that you have to yell when you're sitting write in front of me."  
  
"So Dynast-kun, are you going to join Ruby-Eye or stop him?" I asked hastily, before Garv and Dynast started fighting. He shrugged. "It would be a good change, to become allies instead of enemies."  
  
"I'll follow you no matter which side you choose, Dynast-sama!" Sherra said. Dynast smiled at her. I think he only smiles at her. He hasn't changed much, still the same. Everyone did not change. Garv, Val, Lanngourt and I had been friends since young. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought that we knew each other from out past life. I did not want to join Ruby-Eye for several reasons. I knew that he would kill all the dragons if we won. I didn't want to fight Lanngourt, much less kill him. He's one of my closest friends, I shared practically everything with him. But I could feel him drawing away after he knew that he was a dragon lord and I was a mazoku lord. Probably mazokus and dragons can only fight together but never become friends.  
  
"Hey, let's play a game to celebrate us finding Dynast." Lanngourt suggested.  
  
"What game?" Val asked excitedly.  
  
"It's something like truth and dare, only who's ever turn it is will what they've never done before and those who had done that thing will take a drink. The person who takes the most drinks will do a dare after each round."  
  
"Cool!" Val grinned, while Vrabazard moaned. " You and your stupid ideas."  
  
"I remember that time in Ceipheed's temple, Vrabazard got so drunk that he.Itai!" Lanngourt yelped as Vrabazard slammed his book on Lanngourt's head. "Shut up!" he hissed. I laughed. "Let's play it. But I'm underage, I can't drink beer."  
  
"To hell with it, Dolphin! Nobody will know!" Garv shouted as he threw me a can of beer. I sighed.  
  
"I'll start!" Val yelled. "I've never danced the hula with only a bath towel round my waist every time after a bath.  
  
"What the fuck!? How did you know!!??" Garv roared and took a drink then tackled Val.  
  
Lanngourt and I burst out laughing. Even Dynast was smiling. Sherra and Vrabazard snickered.  
  
"I didn't know you had such a hobby. You should have taken a picture!!" Lanngourt chortled from the ground. Nobody took a drink.  
  
"My turn!" Lanngourt said. "I've never kissed Garv before"  
  
Val took a drink.  
  
Garv turned bright red. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
  
"Oh man." Everyone made a face and groaned.  
  
"Hey! Hey! It was a dare!!" Val protested. "Lanngourt made me do it."  
  
Garv glared at the culprit. Lanngourt chuckled.  
  
"Well.the kiss is only just a peck huh?" Garv asked hopefully.  
  
"No.The dare was a French Kiss." Val muttered. Garv fainted. I looked at his prone body.  
  
"Shall we go on?" Dynast asked. I giggled. "My turn." I thought for a moment before saying. "I've never been ugly before."  
  
Everyone looked at the unconscious Garv. Val grinned mischievously and opened a can of beer and forced the liquid into Garv's mouth. That woke him up.  
  
"WHAT IN FUCKING HELLS!?" He roared as he shoved the laughing Val away.  
  
After Garv got to know what had happened, he muttered. "I'm not ugly now!"  
  
"You were in the past." Dynast said as if it was a matter of fact.  
  
"It's all that roasted crab's fault!" Garv grumbled.  
  
"It's your turn now, Garv." Lanngourt grinned.  
  
"Finally. "I've never fucking kissed Shabby before." Garv confirmed.  
  
Sherra and Vrabazard took a drink.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"You kissed Shabby!!??!"  
  
"NO! I mean our masters!" Sherra and Vrabazard yelled.  
  
"It was accidental!!! I was skidding through the halls of the of Ceipheed's temple because SOME idiot waxed the floor for no apparent reason." Vrabazard snapped, glaring at a sheepish looking Lanngourt. "Then I was rounding a corner when Ceipheed-sama came from the other side. Before I could stop myself I crashed into Ceipheeed-sama and kissed him."  
  
Then everyone looked at Sherra who was blushing madly.  
  
"Hahahah!" Garv chortled. "Ooo, the both of ya." he teased Dynast who merely sat there as if it was nothing.  
  
"You're just jealous that Val had to kiss you out of a dare." He said calmly. Garv glared at him.  
  
"Sherra's turn." I said happily. It was an interesting game, but I highly doubt that It was very fun for Garv.  
  
"I've never had fantasies about my sword before." Sherra said, looking at Garv.  
  
Garv cursed and gulped down the beer. "Eeewww!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Gross!" Val shouted. Dynast shuddered. "I can't believe I was ever related to him."  
  
"Hey! Come one, my sword is the best around! I even nearly managed to kill that fruitcake with it." Garv protested. I giggled. "Dynast-kun's turn."  
  
"I've never been late for school before!" Dynast said proudly.  
  
"Nerd." Garv muttered as he reached for his drink. Val, Lanngourt and me too.  
  
Sherra glared at Garv. "I bet you're in the Guiness World Records for coming to school late everyday." Dynast snorted. I laughed. "I think he is. His school is just beside his house but he's late everyday. Lina-chan told me." Val chortled. "Man, at least I was just in time for.once!"  
  
I sighed and stretched. The stars twinkled overhead. It was a chilly nighth, but luckily it had stopped snowing and the wind wasn't very strong. We had a campfire going on and that kept us warm. I hope it kept bears and wolves away too. Not that I'm afraid of them, I just don't want to hurt them if they attacked us. The game went on for quite a while and because Garv kept drinking, he had to do a dare at each round. We made him do all sorts of things like quack like a duck and gather more firewood. He wasn't very happy with that but one thing you can say about Garv is that he isn't a sore loser. Ok, he was pretty pissed off when Phibby killed him. Who wouldn't? But at least he didn't come back to haunt us. I laughed at the thought.  
  
"Deck the halls with balls of holly!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fala lala la la la lala!!!"  
  
"This the season to be jolly!!!" Garv hollered.  
  
"Fa lalalala lalalala!!!!!!!!" Me, Langourt and Val screamed back. Vrabazard rolled his eyes while Dynast and Sherra had a quiet conversation. We burst out laughing when the song ended. It was so fun! Then I sighed. If only this could last forever.but we still had to fight Ruby-Eye-sama.Enough of this! I scolded myself. Enjoy the fun when you still have time. With that, I joined in the next Christmas song. Christmas, I hope that all of us, humans, dragons and mazokus could spend Christmas together.  
  
"Hey Santa! Join us!" Garv yelled at Dynast who threw a snowball at him.  
  
"Fuck you!" Garv shouted and a snowball fight started. Giggling, I joined in the fun. Lanngourt and me against Val and Garv. Vrabazard, being the Karyuu-ou didn't like the cold had long went to sleep in the van. Dynast went back to the van muttering about idiots and Sherra followed him. I yelped when a snowball hit me in my face.  
  
"Concentrate, Dolphin!" Garv yelled as he pelted me with snowballs.  
  
"Don't bully girls!!" Lanngourt came to my defence immediately and threw a giant snowball at Garv.  
  
"Fuck! Dammit Val! Quit laughing and help me!" Garv roared at the aqua haired teenager who was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach and laughing helplessly. Soon, the four of us were making quite a racket outside. Then the van's door flew open and Vrabazard poked his head out.  
  
"Will you keep it down? Somebody's trying to sleep!!" he yelled before slamming the door shut again. We looked at each other before bursting into laughter. I had never had so much fun before. If only it would last forever.  
  
~*~  
  
tbc  
  
A/N: pretty pointless chapter. I think I prefer Dolphin being sweet then crazy. I hope to keep it serious but funny too. The characters does seem rather OOC but well they were reincarnated, so it's like two different souls and memories merged into one. The next chapter would get slightly darker.So far, I think I like writing about the Dolphin group rather then the other groups. It's easier^^;;; 


	12. The Darkness Within

Chapter 12: The Darkness Within  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers and it's characters including Dynast-sama *sniff* do not belong to me but to Hajime Kanzaka. I would be a millionaire if I owned it. Life sucks.  
  
Rugradia's POV  
  
I swear, one more day with those two idiots and I'm committing suicide. What have I done to have to put up with Filia and Xelloss?? I seriously think Ceipheed-sama wants placed in a mental hospital It's not that I've done anything bad to him!! Well, come to think of it, I did accidentally blast his room into bits. I swear, it was an accident! Ok, maybe not. But one should forgive and forget. I'm going to kill Ceipheed-sama when he reappears again. This is just one example why those two are driving me crazy.  
  
  
  
"Sunake Babaa!!" the fruitcake would yell at a certain dragon priestess.  
  
"Namagomi mazoku!!" said priestess would yell back and Whomp! Whamp! Bang goes the mace. In my opinion, we should win a prize for the most unusual shaped van.  
  
"Stop fighting and sit down!!" I would scream.  
  
"I hate you!!" Filia will shout and her body will glow golden. That is my worst fear.  
  
"NOOOOO!! Filia! If you transform we'll all die!! So will this van!!" I will try my best to stop her. Xellos wasn't of much help and Sylfiell would only look as if she's going to die.(I didn't blame her) Luckily for me, the female Osama bin Laden still regards me as the water dragon king and would stop her transformation.  
  
"Yare yare, you will never get married with your temper." Xellos would taunt the irate priestess.  
  
"I wouldn't marry you even if you're the last man on earth! Namagomi!!" Filia would scream back, swinging her mace blindly and the both of them would fight again. Now you see why my lovely blue hair is turning slightly white? Curse Ruby-Eye. I've had enough.  
  
"Oh look, it's a cliff! What do you think will happen if I DROVE OFF IT??"  
  
That did the trick. Everyone shut up. and stared at me. Oh, I love power. Heh heh  
  
~*~  
  
Zel's POV Traffic jams. I hate them, because it makes me concentrate more on the chaos that's taking place behind me. Lina, Amelia and Gourry are fighting with each other for the last piece of sandwich. Luna had totally given up on them(I don't blame her) and was staring out of the window. Zelas was still smoking, even though I tried to tell her about the effects the smoke would have on the ozone layer and me. Phibrizo had gone to the back and was now annoying the hell out of Zelas. He's just jealous because he's now the youngest. We got a call from Lanngourt who said that they had found Dynast. Boy, was Phibrizo angry when he heard that Dynast is a University student too. They said Dynast was rather willing to help them. I hope we can beat Shabby. It wasn't easy for me to become human. Hey, I had to die for it. Anyway, I intend to graduate from high school whether that old crab likes it or not. Actually, it was no surprise I had my memories. My dad who is Rezo and mom who is ironically enough, Eris remembered everything too. So did Kopii.my father's twin. I don't hate Rezo now, that was in the past anyway, and he was possessed by that Ruby-Eye, so it wasn't actually his fault.  
  
Then a loud cry of victory brought my attention to the back. Lina had won. She always wins. Standing on Gourry and Amelia(Until Luna yelled at her to sit down), our dear sorceress munched her sandwich happily. Or should I say, swallow? Actually, I had to consider myself lucky. At least I wasn't stuck with Xelloss. Poor Rugradia, Filia and Sylfiell. That brought me to wondering if Sylfiell was still alive. I highly doubt that she can handle Xellos, and Filia is probably insane now.  
  
"Why can't be warp the van??" Phibrizo whined.  
  
"That's because we would immediately be in the highlights of the newspaper the next day!" Luna snapped.  
  
"Well? Isn't that good?" the Hellmaster asked. Phibrizo loves attention.  
  
Luna merely glared at him. "The picture and story would be about our VAN and not YOU."  
  
Zelas yawned. "Sitting all day in a van is no good for one's butt."  
  
"You don't seem to care so much about your lungs though huh?" Luna snorted. I had to admit that Zelas was beautiful. Sexy, to be precise. But I doubt she would live to see her next birthday, at the rate she's going. Zelas smiled. "Can we go shopping when we reach Chicago??"  
  
"My dear, we're here to 'shop' for Lei and not for cloths." Luna frowned.  
  
"Corrections. I'm shopping for wine." Zelas pointed out and earned a death glare from her best friend.  
  
"If you want to buy wine, you should go to the airport. It's duty-free." Phibrizo said helpfully. The two girls ignored him and Zelas started arguing about her rights. I sighed. It's a long way to Seattle.  
  
~*~  
  
Dolphin's POV  
  
"My head hurts." That was Garv. I giggled. He and Val had a hangover from drinking too much last night. After we had our snowball fight, Garv challenged Val to a drinking match. Lanngourt had passed out from too much laughter and I brought him back to the van to sleep. We're now in New Orleans. Maybe if we're lucky enough, we could find Grou and Grau, though Dynast-kun didn't seem to be looking forward to meeting them. After lunch, we split up. Leaving Val and Garv in the van with Vrabazard, I went with Lanngourt and Sherra and Dynast went in another direction. We agreed to meet back at the van when the sun sets.  
  
"I still don't understand.Why do you want to betray Ruby-Eye?" Lanngourt asked me as we walked down a crowded street. I looked at him in surprise, and in disappointment. He's my best friend, he should understand my feeling most of all.  
  
"I'm tired of fighting, tired of seeing people in pain." I said, keeping my head bowed, so that he can't see the tears that were glistening in my eyes. Lanngourt looked at me. "It's more than that isn't it?" he asked softly. My heart skipped a beat. "What.What do you mean?" I stammered.  
  
"You don't want to fight me, or Lina or anyone else." He said. I bit my lips. He had hit the bulls eye. But what can I do? How can I ever tell him that he's the most treasured person to me? I blinked. What was I thinking?? So confused. Love, I had never been in love before, not that kind of love. Am I in love with my best friend?  
  
~*~  
  
Sherra's POV  
  
I swallowed hard. I could already feel my face heating up. Dynast-sama walked beside me, his mind focused on feeling for Grau's and probably Grou's presence. Since the astral plane didn't exist here, only the material plane, it was quite a task for Dynast-sama who still hadn't got back all his powers, not to mention his memories too.  
  
I felt his warmth as I tried hard not to blush too much.  
  
"Don't you think you should help me instead of thinking about unimportant things?" Dynast-sama asked coolly. I bowed my head. "Gomen." I mumbled. He shook his head. "We've been walking for a few hours. Let's stop for a while." He sighed. I nodded, unable to speak. " You stay here, I'll go and look around." Dynast-sama said and walked away. I stared after him, feeling downcast. What have I done? Now Dynast-sama will think I'm weak.  
  
"Then go after him if you can't leave him for a minute." A sudden voice said in my head. Who's that? I wondered, shocked.  
  
"It's me, have you forgotten??" the speaker didn't seem very pleased that I didn't know who it was. Then it hit me. "Dolgoulfa!" I cried out happily.  
  
"My dear, I would like you to know that we're still in a public place and not in the North Pole." My sword said sarcastically. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I glared at them.  
  
"So dear, are you going after your Dynast-sama??" Dolgoulfa drawled. I blushed again. "Shut up!" with that, I ran out of the café and crashed into Dynast-sama. Stumbling, I lost my footing on the icy ground and fell back. Just as I thought I was going to crash to the ground and embarrass myself even more, he bent down and caught placed his arm on my back to stop me from falling, so that my body was at the an angle of forty-five degrees to the ground and Dynast-sama's body above mine while supporting me. Oh My God!! I nearly screamed out. My face was probably as red as Ruby-Eye when he's in the crab thingy form. I could here Dolgoulfa snickering in my head. That stupid sword, I swear I'm going to make sure he pay after I'm done. Too bad it all ended as quickly as it started. Dynast-sama pulled me up and we stood there, not speaking.  
  
"Sorry for causing so much trouble.." I mumbled.  
  
"It's not like you to be so shy." Dynast-sama said. Looking up, I saw that he was smiling. At me. Blood rushed to my face again. L-sama, he's so handsome. That slightly tousled silky black hair of his, those icy blue eyes now filled with amusement and something else I can't detect. If only.I shook head. What are you thinking about?! I scolded myself mentally.  
  
"Let's go." He said. I nodded dumbly, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"Sherra.What do you know about the Claire Bible?" Dynast-sama asked me suddenly.  
  
"Do you mean who has it??" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Vrabazard." I answered. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing." He muttered, his brows furrowed.  
  
"Dynast-sama." I asked. "Do you really plan on fighting against Lord Ruby- Eye?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well.I mean I will still be your general no matter which party you choose." I fumbled with my words.  
  
"I don't doubt you loyalty, Sherra." Dynast-sama said. "It's getting dark, let's go back."  
  
I nodded. We met Dolphin and Lanngourt at a cross road and walked back together. The air was unusually tensed as we walked back to the van in awkward silence. I glanced at Dolphin and Lanngourt. They were unusually quiet, which was weird since they talk a lot. Suddenly, a figure came running towards us.  
  
"Fuck!! Dammit! Come to the van quickly!" he yelled. I realised that it was Val.  
  
"What's wrong??" Dolphin asked worriedly.  
  
"Vrabazard and Garv-sama!! They're.they're.Shabranigdu!!" Val yelled as he collapsed, blood covered his shirt and his face was pale. On hearing that, we ran towards the van immediately and saw that it had been severely damaged. The doors were ripped open and the windows broken. Garv lay unconscious on the ground beside the wrecked car, blood forming a puddle on the ground beneath him.  
  
"Oh man, Vrabazard!!" Lanngourt yelled from the other side. We ran over and saw him holding the fire dragon king who was almost dead.  
  
"Vrabazard!! What happened!?" Lanngourt yelled, distraught. "Call Luna and the others immediately!" he yelled, while trying to heal Vrabazard. Dolphin nodded and dialled Luna's number.  
  
"It's no use! Nobody's answering it!" she shouted, tears running down her face as she sobbed. I stared at her. Dolphin was as emotional as Dynast- sama is emotionless. She had never been cut out to be a mazoku lord. She hated killing and loathed wars. She should have been a dragon lord instead. Heaven knows why Ruby-Eye-sama picked her.  
  
~*~  
  
Dolphin's POV  
  
I stared at the bloody scene before me. It was the first time in this lifetime that I've ever saw so much blood. Images of past wars and battles flashed through my mind. The pain, the killings, the blood. I felt tears run down my cheeks, emotions washed through me. What does Ruby-Eye want? If he was so powerful, why can't he wait till we gather everyone? Then it hit me. The Claire Bible. I went towards Vrabazard and was about to ask him something when Lanngourt pushed me away. I gasped as I fell back to the snowy ground.  
  
"Go away! Monster!" he hissed. I froze. The world around me turned to ice as the full impact of his words hit me. Fresh tears welled up in my eyes again. How could he say that? He was supposed to be my friend. Sobbing, I ran towards the forest. My heart pounded in my chest as I ran until I was put of breath. How could he say that? I sobbed uncontrollably as I finally stopped running and leant on a tree for support. The cold air couldn't match to the ice I felt in my heart. It wasn't my fault that I was chosen to be Ruby-Eye's servant. Then I sensed someone's presence. Looking up, I met Dynast's emotionless gaze.  
  
"It's not safe for you to be out here, with Ruby-Eye-sama knowing where we are." he said calmly, then walked away.  
  
I stared at him. "Why.Why did you do it?!" I whispered. "Why did you tell Lord Ruby-Eye?"  
  
He froze. "What do you mean?" he muttered.  
  
"Stop lying!" I shouted, brushing away my tears to confront my 'brother'. "You told him. You knew we were coming all along! You had your memories back even before we told you about it! Ruby-Eye-sama found you before us! Why, why did you tell him where we are. Why did you lie to us? You never for once wanted to join us, did you?" I cried out. "Why did you betray us!?"  
  
"Betray?' he asked, his voice colder than ice. He whipped around to face me. I backed away. Dynast's eyes were filled with anger and hatred. "Betray?' he repeated. "Who's the traitor now?" he spat. Then he smirked. "You're right. I told Ruby-Eye where the Cliare Bible is. Very soon, dear old Ceipheed would be stuck with the Bitch!"  
  
"Why do you want to destroy the world so much? It's different now, Grausherra! We have families and friends."  
  
"What family? What friends!?" he shouted. "I don't need them!"  
  
"You do!" I yelled back defiantly. "Please, Grausherra, the world is not as bad as it seems." I begged.  
  
"Shut up! I don't need family love! I hate humans, and I want them dead." He snapped.  
  
"What have they done to you? Even if they did something wrong to you, that's all in the past! Your parents love you!" I shouted desperately. He scowled. "They're worth nothing to what Lord Ruby-Eye can give me."  
  
"What does he give you then?" I yelled. "Power? Status? Tell me, have you ever been happy being the Ha-ou? Ruby-Eye-sama doesn't give a damn about us. Look what he did to Garv!" Dynast didn't reply. I stared at him hopefully. "Please, Dynast, tell me where Ruby-Eye-sama is?"  
  
He looked at me and smirked. "Aren't you great and finding things out? Then find him yourself." With that, he disappeared. I stared at the snowy ground in despair. Suddenly, I heard a call for me. The person appeared from the trees and stood in front of me.  
  
"Lanngourt" I whispered and walked up to him. Then I stopped. What doe he want? He called me a monster, I couldn't face him. He probably hates me now.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I looked up in surprise.  
  
"I didn't meant to call you mon.monster, I really didn't! I was unable to curb my emotions at that time. You aren't angry are you?" he asked softly.  
  
I bit my lip, and felt tears in my eyes again. Lanngout was surprised when a tear fell out of my eye and dropped to the snow, forming a small dent in it. Suddenly, he walked towards me and before I knew it, he hugged me. I froze. L-sama, he's hugging me!  
  
"Don't cry.I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make up for that. It's not your fault. I know. But I." he whispered, distraught.  
  
I leant against him, feeling his warmth. Then I cried. Again. I couldn't help it. I sobbed, feeling tears roll down my cheeks as if it was raining. Lanngourt didn't pull away. He merely held me in his arms and laid his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Cry if you wish. I saw what happened just now. I swear, I won't let Ruby- Eye hurt you again." He said firmly.  
  
"It's not Grausherra's fault!" I whispered. "what are we going to do now? Lanngourt." I asked after I finally stopped crying.  
  
"I don't know. But if Shabby destroys the Claire Bible, we're doomed!" Lanngourt muttered.  
  
I pulled away and stared at the clouded sky. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him." Lanngourt placed his hand on my shoulder. "It isn't your fault." he told me gently. Then it started to snow. I stared, mesmerised by the snow flakes.  
  
"Every snowflake has a different pattern." I recalled Dynast telling me that. Of the five, I was the closest to him. Zelas seem to dislike me for no apparent reason, Garv didn't speak to me much, mainly because he's always travelling or either that arguing with Phirbizo. Phibrizo probably felt that I was a waste of his time and only spoke to me when he has too. Only Grausherra was willing to talk to me. Well if you if you call monosyllabic responses and occasional five-word sentences a conversation.Anyway, I do most of the talking and he sits there and listens to me. He talks of his general at times, it's pretty obvious that he cares deeply for her. I dunno if that counts as love. Grausherra often tells me about snowflakes, icicles and the aurora beams at the northpole. Sometimes he brings a snow fox or a baby polar bear for me to play with. It's a nice change from fishes. I've made up my mind. I'm going to find Ruby-Eye and bring Grausherra over to our side. A tap on my shoulder jerked me out from my thoughts.  
  
"Aya, are you all right?" Lanngourt asked worriedly  
  
Aya.He called me by my real name. I smiled faintly at him. This would probably be the last time I can smile at him. I wouldn't be able to survive Ruby-Eye. But still, I had to try. I know I'm probably stupid, to face Shabranigdu on my own, but I still had to try to bring my brother back.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
"What?!" Luna yelled. On the other end of the phone, Lanngourt winced.  
  
"Dolphin's gone. I think she went to find Dynast and Shabranigdu." He said in despair. He had called Luna and the others and told them everything. Sherra didn't say anything about what Dynast did, but merely sat on the ground in deep thought. Vrabazard , Garv and Val were almost healed.  
  
"Look, Luna, you've got to be careful, especially your sister. She's his Knight, and I'm sure he'll make sure Lina goes over to his side."  
  
Luna sighed as she glanced at Lina who was currently throttling Gourry because he ate her share of chicken. "I know. I'll make sure she stays by my side all the time. We've got to find Dolphin before Ruby-Eye kills her."  
  
~*~  
  
Dynast sighed as he leant against the marble pillar of Ruby-Eye's mansion. What Dolphin told him kept running through his mind. He shook his head. He didn't need his family, or his friends. It will all return to normal, after Lord Ruby-Eye reached his goal. He told himself, unable to get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of his mind. 'Sherra.' Dynast thought. It was she who melted him, her loyalty that touched him, gradually, he found himself thinking about the times they had spent together, before a third war destroyed everything. 'War.' Dynast sighed again. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if he had done the correct thing. Family.Dynast's mind drifted back to the times he had been with his family and friends. The time when his sister was born, partying at friends' house, scaring girls during Halloween, roasting marshmallows at a campfire and much more. A faint smile appeared on his face, and disappeared as quickly as it came. 'What am I doing? Thinking about those worthless trash.' He kicked himself mentally.  
  
Footsteps echoing down the hall brought him back to reality. "Can't forget your present life?" a soft voice asked.  
  
"Lord Ruby-Eye." he murmured. " Are you going to enslave all the humans after you killed Ceipheed?"  
  
Ruby-Eye laughed. "Missing your parents? Don't worry you'll forget all about these human emotions that you gained from reincarnation. Listen, family and friends are worth nothing. They are merely obstacles that will stand in your way of success. Don't ever let your emotions get the better of you. Understand?"  
  
Dynast nodded. Ruby-Eye smiled and continued. "Dolphin will be arriving soon. You know what to do."  
  
"Hai." 'Dolphin?' Dynast wondered. 'She really came all the way here? She's nuts.' he thought and walked away.  
  
"Grausherra."  
  
Dynast stopped when he heard someone call him. "You're an idiot. Why did you come here. You'll never get out of here alive." He said as he turned around to face the speaker.  
  
"I know. But I'm still going to try to persuade you." Dolphin said, her blue eyes filled with determination.  
  
"Fine." Dynast said coolly as a sword made of ice materialised in his hand. "Then don't blame me if you get hurt." With that, he phased out in front of Dolphin and slashed at her. To his surprise, she didn't dodge. Dolphin winced a little as a cut appeared on her chest and blood dripped down from it.  
  
"Why didn't you block me?" Dynast demanded.  
  
"I don't want to fight you." Dolphin said stubbornly. Dynast narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Fine then. I won't kill you. I'll let Lord Ruby-Eye deal with you." He snapped his fingers and a couple of guards appeared. "Lock her in the dungeons." He said coldly. Dolphin did not struggle when the guards pulled her away.  
  
"Grausherra.You parents called just now. They want you back for Christmas." Dolphin cried out as they dragged her away. Dynast furrowed his brows. 'Forget about your present life. Love brings about only trouble.' Ruby-Eye had said. Dynast laughed bitterly. 'They want me back for Christmas??' he thought. "Was I ever happy being the Supreme King? And Sherra.Ruby-Eye would kill her if he finds out." Dynast whispered as he slid to the floor and buried his head in his arms. Suddenly, a soft tinkling jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw that the string of his necklace had snapped. Dynast picked it up and gazed at it. Sherra gave it to him in their past life, before the last war.  
  
"Great. I hope I don't regret this." He muttered as went in the direction of the dungeons. 'Ruby-Eye should be back soon, I'd better do it quick if I want to go back for Christmas.' He thought. Upon reaching the dungeons, he located Dolphin's cell and went in. She looked up in mild surprise when Dynast started to unchain her.  
  
"Get out of here quickly, before He comes back." Dynast muttered. Dolphin smiled. "Grausherra! You." "Shh!" he whispered. "Get out of here, don't turn back." And with that, he disappeared. Dolphin stared at the ground where Dynast once stood. "Baka! You know how stubborn I am." She giggled and phased out.  
  
~*~  
  
A dark haired teenager about the age of eighteen crept silently along an unlighted passageway. On seeing a faint glow at the end of it, he smiled. Quickening his pace, Dynast walked to the glow and stared at it for a moment. The Claire Bible sat on a round marble table, enclosed in a red glow. Stretching out his hand, Dynast whispered an incantation and tried to break the wards. Sweat dripped down his brow as he concentrated on his task. Energy ran through his veins, crackling out to the Bible. Slowly, the red glow dissipated and disappeared. Dynast sank to his knees, exhausted. Breaking Ruby-Eye's wards were not easy. He took the book and turned around, coming face to face with.  
  
"Ruby-Eye-sama!" he gasped.  
  
"Going somewhere?' Shabranigdu mocked. Dynast backed away until his body was against the marble table. He hadn't noticed Shabranigdu's arrival due to the fact that he placed all his attention on breaking the wards.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Grausherra. I expected you to be different from the rest of your 'siblings'." Ruby-Eye said as he stared at his third in command, his ruby red eyes flashing. Then, he raised his hand and sent Dynast crashing into the wall behind him.  
  
Dynast winced as pain cursed through his exhausted body. Ruby-Eye could kill him with a snap of his fingers, but he was merely playing with him, torturing him for his betrayal. A wave of energy hit him again and Dynast coughed out blood, shaking violently. A third wave was about to hit him again when someone phased out in front of him and blocked it.  
  
"Dolphin!" his eyes widened. "Baka! Didn't I call you to get out of here?"  
  
"Grausherra, are you all right??" Dolph asked as she knelt down beside him. "I won't allow you to hurt him anymore, Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu!" she yelled, trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
Ruby-Eye narrowed his eyes. "Such foolishness! Choosing useless things like family over power and status! How could I have ever created such foolish beings?!"  
  
"We are no longer your creations.!" Dynast said firmly as he stood up. Dolphin turned to face him, surprised. "Our lives no longer belong to you. You no longer own us! We have full control of what we want and we're not going to be your puppets anymore! In our past lives, we have been blindly doing whatever you want us to do, making sure that world domination is in your hands, thus costing us our lives! I'm not that stupid now."  
  
Dolphin smiled at Dynast, then turned towards Ruby-Eye. "He's right. This is our world now and it does not belong to you. We'll protect it whether you like it or not!"  
  
Ruby-Eye smirked. "How touching. To think that two of my most faithful servants are betraying me. Looks like you're worth nothing to me anymore. Don't worry, I won't kill you, not now. Until I regain my full power, I shall allow you to finish leading your pathetic lives." With that, the Demon King walked away, his footsteps echoing down the corridor.  
  
Dolphin and Dynast stared after him, then at the Claire Bible. "I love you, Grausherra-kun!" Dolphin shouted happily as she glomped the surprised Ha- ou, or rather, ex-Ha-ou.  
  
~*~  
  
tbc  
  
A/N: Yaaaa! I've finally finished it!! This should be one of the longer chapter ^^ Poor Dynast-kun!! Baka Shabby! *Stomps on Shabby plushie* Thank you to all that reviewed, and to Sailor Event Horizon, arigato for your reminder, I shall try to make Garv tone down a bit. Lol. Don't expect much romance, because I can't write romance ^^; The next chapter would be more humorous than this. *drools on Dynast plushie. Kicks Sherra away.* heh heh heh.  
  
Ps. I know 'sunake babaa' is supposed to refer to Taiitsu-kun, but I think Xellos would call Filia anything just to annoy her. ^^; 


	13. Starless

Chapter 13: Starless(This title doesn't mean anything I just think it's nice. Lol.)  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me(wwhhhyyyyyyy???????) Neither does Lord of the Rings too. The ring does not belong to me, Legolas too *Legolas!!!!!*  
  
~*~  
  
The only good thing Phibby did was to.Kill Amelia  
  
The only good thing Garv did was to.Betray Shabby  
  
The only good thing Dynast did was to.Be created(*glomps Dynast-kun*)  
  
The only good thing Dolphin did was to.Stay in the Demon Ocean and do nothing  
  
The only good thing Zelas did was to.Create Xellos  
  
~*~  
  
The only bad thing that Lina did was to.Beat up Dynast(Dynast-sama!!!Noo!)  
  
The only bad thing that Gourry did was to.Kill Sherra(actually it should be a good thing *grins* lol. No offence to Sherra lovers)  
  
The only bad thing that Amelia did was to.be born  
  
The only bad thing that Zel did was to.Want to become human(doesn't he know how hot he is when's a chimera?? He looks like a chicken when he's human.u_u)  
  
The only bad thing that Filia did was to.Listen to Soijuro(is that how you spell it? I HATE that old dragon.)  
  
Ok, this is just something I wrote out of boredom. ^^;  
  
~*~  
  
Sherra's POV  
  
No sign of Grou or Grau. Are they still twins, I wondered. Slowly, my thoughts drifted to Dynast-sama. He came back with Dolphin yesterday. She was practically carrying him. Garv and Lanngourt nearly killed him but stopped when they saw how badly injured Dynast-sama was. I was so scared, so scared that I would lose him again, after so many years. I helped Dolphin heal him as she told the others what happened. They didn't really blame Dynast-sama for what he had done. He did get back the Claire Bible, and Dolphin told them if he agree to join Shabby at the start, he'll probably be dead by now.  
  
Deciding that Dynast-sama wasn't safe alone, even though he said that if Shabby won't kill him now, I called it a day and went back to the hotel that we were currently staying while Lanngourt went to look for a new van.  
  
"Dynast-sama?" I asked as I pushed open the door of his room gently. Blood rushed to my face when I saw what lay before me. Dynast-sama sat on the bed, wearing only a pair of pants while bandaging wounds which were too deep to heal fully.(Oh My God!!) He sat on the bed, his dark hair falling over his eyes. My eyes wondered over his smooth fair chest, and I as if I were going to faint any minute. (Author:.Unconscious due to severe loss of blood). Dolfoulga gave a whistle inside my head. Mentally, I told him to shut up. I hurriedly reached for a handkerchief in case I started to nose bleed.  
  
He looked up, mildly surprised when I entered.  
  
"Hello, Sherra." He said, raising and eyebrow  
  
"Dy.Dynast-sama." I stammered while wishing that he would put on a shirt before I faint in front of him. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
He didn't reply, but merely slid is hand into his pocket and pulled out something. My eyes widened when I saw what it was. The crystal necklace that I gave him in our past lifetime before that old lizard decided to purge the world of mazokus. It was supposed to be made of ice but I guessed it had turned into crystal.  
  
"I guess this thing got reincarnated with me." he said simply.  
  
"You.you remember."  
  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Then, something incredible happened. My brains lost touch with my body and I flung my body at Dynast-sama, sobbing. When my brains finally got into contact with the surroundings, I realised that I was hugging him. I screamed mentally. What have I done?? Then, another incredible thing happened. He hugged me back. I froze. It's not everyday you get hugged by your master. Not knowing whether to pull back or what, I just lay there, in his arms.  
  
"When I was fighting with Ruby-Eye, I thought that I wouldn't be able to see you forever." Dynast whispered. My eyes widened. Suddenly, he pulled me up and kissed my mouth, like raindrops falling on cool water. He kissed me!! My mind screamed. It was the first time someone ever kissed me. Well, except for my mom(but that was on the cheeks) and Dynast's pet polar bear from the last lifetimes licked my lips once but I guessed it didn't count. Did I mention that Dynast-sama was a great kisser? He was gentle and it was a nice kiss. Not gross like the stuff you see in a movie, but.well.just nice and simple. Ok, so what am I going to do? I can't kiss him back, I'm not ready yet, so I clung desperately to him, drinking in his warmth, feeling his touch. Then there was a sudden quivering in them, as if he were overcome by some strong emotions. Passion maybe, or excruciating sadness. "I love you." He said in to my mind. I felt my heart beat quickened. He loved me. He said he loved me!! "I did love you even back there. Always remember that." Then, Dynast-sama pulled away. I looked at him in surprise as he walked to the door, stood to one side and opened it.  
  
Five bodies came crashing to the ground.  
  
"Itaii!" they screamed as they landed on one another.  
  
I nearly fainted again. They saw everything!!! Lanngourt was the first to pull away from the tangled mass of bodies. He stood up, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Err.Have fun. Heh heh." he sweatdropped and stumbled back. Dynast-sama rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly, a totally different person from just now.  
  
"We've to good news Grausherra-kun. We found Grou and Grau." Dolphin said as she untangled herself.  
  
Garv and Valgarv weren't that discreet. "My God, the both of you are serious!" Garv exclaimed as he pulled Vrabazard who was unlucky enough to be at the bottom, up. Val grinned. "Wait till the others hear about this!"  
  
My face turned red again. They're going to tell everyone! Not that I mind, it's just that that.I'd rather keep it secret. Dynast-sama shrugged.  
  
"The both of you really need a life. Get out of my room!" he snapped.  
  
"What about Grou and Grau??" Dolphin asked.  
  
"Can I at least put on a shirt first?" he asked coolly and slammed the door. Umm.I'm still in the room. Then Dynast-sama looked at me. Ooh, he has beautiful eyes. Ahem, what was I saying?  
  
"Did I hurt you in any way?' he asked softly. Have I said that he has a nice voice? OK, I'm getting crazy.  
  
I shook my head. "It.was nice." I stuttered. "But I wasn't expecting it."  
  
Dynast-sama sighed. "I waited a whole lifetime for you." He said quietly. He loved me from the past!!! I screamed mentally again.  
  
"Well.I.I'm just not used to." I stammered. Damn, what's wrong with me???  
  
"Not used to what?'  
  
"Not used to loving someone who loves me back." I whispered, staring at the carpeted floor.  
  
Silence  
  
Man, won't he say something?? The clock ticked away as the silence stretched. Then a pair of warm arms embraced me. "I was afraid that you would hate me." he said. Hate him?? I fell in love with him from the day I first met him! How could I hate him? How long has he loved me? I wondered. I leant against his chest and shut my eyes. If only this could last forever. Loud banging on the door snapped me out from my blissful state.  
  
"Oi! Are you done? Or are the both of you drowning in a pool of mushy love??" Garv hollered from outside.  
  
"You're just jealous that you haven't got a girlfriend." I grinned when I heard Dolphin's reply.  
  
"What the fuck!? I could get a girlfriend whenever I want." Garv bragged.  
  
"He's been dumped twenty times." Val snorted. A loud yell and a lot of noise followed. I guess Garv is pounding Val again.  
  
"Let's go." I blinked. Oh, Dynast-sama was ready. I opened the door and came face to face with a dust cloud which consisted of a three bakas. Somehow, Lanngourt had been dragged into the fight and Dolphin was currently trying to pull him out of the dust cloud. Dynast-sama kicked them away and I followed him out. Did I ever mention that this was the happiest day in my life? OK.Maybe not. I remember the day when I finally kicked the arse of .I think I'm drifting again. Yeah, I've never been so happy and contented. Have I said that Dynast-sama has a nice back? It's true, he does.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
"This is sooo boring!!" Zelas yawned as she threw her empty bottle of the window onto some unsuspecting pedestrians. The group driving around Chicago which wasn't the smallest state in America.  
  
"Can we stop for lunch?" Lina asked when her stomach rumbled for the tenth time.  
  
"Um Lina-san, we just ate half an hour ago."  
  
"Well I'm still hungry!"  
  
"And I'm bored!" Phibrizo whined and kicked the car seat of him. He had changed place with Luna so that he can annoy Zelas. Luna couldn't stand seating beside a human chimney and agreed to change seats.  
  
"You dare kick one more time and I'll throw you out!" Luna growled.  
  
"But I'm bored!!."  
  
"Read a book!" Luna snapped.  
  
"I have Pride and Prejudice with me." Zel said from the driver's seat. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Nerd."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"I have Lord of the Rings." Gourry said all of a sudden.  
  
"That book's crap!" Phibrizo snorted.  
  
"It's quite good actually." Zelas sniffed and blew a smoke ring.  
  
"The hobbits are cute!" Amelia told him.  
  
Phibrizo made a face. "I'm cuter!"  
  
Six head appeared out of the window and started gagging.  
  
Phibrizo scowled. "Hey! Bah, just give me the book!" he shouted and snatched it away from Gourry.  
  
"Immature brat." Luan muttered.  
  
One hour later.  
  
"I'm hungry." Lina moaned.  
  
"I'm hungry."Gourry groaned.  
  
"We're hungry!" Lina and Gourry yelled and collapsed back on the seat.  
  
"It's time we stopped and take a walk." Luna sighed. Zelas cheered. "I need to refill my wine and cigarettes supply!" "FOOD!" Lina and Gourry screamed.  
  
"Coffee"  
  
"Oi, Phibby." Zelas poked the hellmaster.  
  
"What!?" said person snapped. "Can't you see I'm reading? Curse L-sama! Frodo's being attacked by a fuckin troll!"  
  
Lina giggled. "Look's like Phibby is in love with Lord of the Rings."  
  
"I thought he said that it was crap?" Gourry asked dumbly.  
  
"Shut up! Don't insult the book. That hairy guy kicks ass!  
  
"Aragorn?" Amelia sweatdropped. "he's gross!"  
  
"Go to hell!?" the raven haired Hellmaster hollered  
  
Zelas snorted. "Kids. We'll never understand them."  
  
Phibrizo shot her a 'when I'm done with this book you're going to be so dead' look and went back to reading again.  
  
"The movie version of the second book comes out next week." Zel mused.  
  
Amelia cheered and bounced up and down her seat. Luna sighed. 'At least the brat's quiet now.' She thought.  
  
------------((----------------------  
  
"Phibby if you continue reading you'll walk into a tree." Zelas snickered. They had just finished eating and are walking beside a large road trying to see if they're lucky enough to be able to find Lei.  
  
"Shut up! The old man is fighting a balrog! Man! He died!Damn!" Phibrizo shouted and threw the book onto the ground and stomped on it.  
  
"My book!!" Gourry wailed. Luna whacked the Hellmaster on his head. "Treat a book with more care!"  
  
Phibby grumbled and picked the book up.  
  
"Don't worry. Gandalf didn't die." Zel said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Really? Then what happened to him?"  
  
"That is a secret." Zelas giggled.  
  
"Tell me!!" Phibrizo whined.  
  
"Call me Zelas the great and mighty and I'll tell you." The Juu-ou taunted.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"You'll have to read the second book to find that out." Zel explained.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Stop swearing!' Luna snapped and bonked Phibby's head.  
  
Suddenly, a something dashed across they road and landed in Lina's arms.  
  
"Nani!?" she shouted.  
  
"It's a fox!" Amelia gasped.  
  
"A fox in a big city??" Zelas snorted.  
  
"It really is a fox!" Lina protested. "A white one too! Cool! Can I keep it? Can I? Can I??" she begged Luna.  
  
Suddenly, the fox jumped out of Lina's arms and ran away.  
  
"Come back!!" Lina yelled and chased after it.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry shouted and followed her. Amelia and Zelgadis ran after them.  
  
"Oh crap. That baka." Luna muttered.  
  
"Let's follow them. Suggested and grabbed Phibby by his collar.  
  
"Hey! What the hell??"  
  
"Lina! What were you thinking? What if it was one of Shabby's traps?" Luna snapped.  
  
"Look!" Amelia pointed. The foz had ran to a patch of snow and was now walking in it.  
  
"What's it doing?" Zelas asked.  
  
"I think it's writing something." Gourry said.  
  
"Don't be a baka! Foxes can't write! Jellyfish for brains" Lina yelled and whacked Gourry on the head.  
  
"Erm, Lina, I think he's right." Zelgadis muttered.  
  
"Alphabets. N-O-R-S-T" Zelas spelled out.  
  
"Norst!" Luna finished. She blinked. "isn't that."  
  
"ARRGH!!!" Phibrizo shouted all of the sudden, his eyes wide and filled with disbelief. The other six jumped at his sudden outburst.  
  
"What!?" Lina asked worriedly.  
  
"Legolas is a guy!!!"  
  
Silence.Time froze.  
  
And when everyone got back their senses, Phibby found himself being pelted with six snowballs. Zelas grinned, pleased that hers hit him flat on the face.  
  
"Baka!" they screamed.  
  
"Ow." Phibby grumbled. "Wait a minute.Norst? Isn't that Dynast's priest or something?" he asked Zelas. The fox leapt out of the snow onto his head, patting it with a paw.  
  
"Hey! Get that thing off me!!!" Phibby shouted as he tried to whack the animal with his book.  
  
"In the name of justice I shall not allow you to abuse helpless animals!!" Amelia yelled.  
  
"L-sama! Dynast's priest is reincarnated as a.Fox?!" Luna asked in disbelief. Zelas burst out laughing and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Wait till he hears about this! How I wish I could be there to see his face!" she gasped between giggles. Even Phibby took a second from reading to snicker before returning to Middle Earth again.  
  
"Well.What are we going to do about.this?" Zel asked, pointing to the animal which was playing in the snow.  
  
"Do you think Vaalwin will be in a form of a lizard??" Zelas chortled but shut up immediately when Luna gives her one of her 'one-more-word-and- you'll find-yourself-orbiting-around-the-moon' Knight of Ceipheed glares.  
  
"Call the others and tell them we've found Norst." Luna sighed. The fox yipped(how do foxes sound like??) and pranced around on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Some crap  
  
*Lord of the Claire Bible-The Fellowship of the Claire Bible.*  
  
At Ceiphrond Half-Elven's house.  
  
"All right Lindo Baggins, please show us the famed Claire Bible." Cephrond said.  
  
Lindo Baggins nodded and took out the Claire Bible. The audience tittered.  
  
"Interesting." Cephrond mused. "But may I know who the boy beside you and those hobbits that are hiding behind the bushed are?"  
  
"I am Gouwise Gamgee! Lindo's protector."  
  
Two sheepish looking hobbits came out from the bush. "I am Zelry."  
  
"And I'm Pippinlia. I the name of justice I want to protect Lindo too!" Beside her Zelry nodded.  
  
"Very well. I guess there is no stopping you hobbits." Cephrond sighed. "What do you think about it? Lunadalf?"  
  
Lunadalf chuckled. "I agree too."  
  
"I an, Rugragorn shall protect them too, or my name or not Ragragorn, Heir of Isuldor, heir to the throne of Gondor!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't care if you're the heir to the throne. You talk too much." A hairy man snorted.  
  
"You shall not insult Rugragorn!!" an elf shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" the hairy man asked.  
  
"I am Lanngolas, the Prince of Mirkwood!"  
  
"And I am Vraromir! He steward of Gondor!!"  
  
"Well, I shall join this merry little group too! With my bow and arrow I shall protec the Claire Bible!!" Lanngolas shouted.  
  
"Me too!" Vraromir shouted. "But I shall not deny the fact that Rugragorn is an arrogant."  
  
"Enough of stupid talks! I don't believe that I, Milgali the dwarf cannot destroy the Claire Bible!" with that, Milgali raised his axe and swung it down on the Claire Bible. His axe broke  
  
The audiences started tittering again.  
  
"I admit defeat! I shall join the group too!" Milgali yelled.  
  
"All right then. So the group shall consist of Lindo Baggins, bearer of the Claire Bible, Gouwise Gamgee, protector of Lindo Baggins, Zelry and Pippinlia the hobbits, Ragragorn, heir of Isuldor, Lanngolas Greenleaf; Prince of Mirkwood, Milgali the dwarf, Vraromir; Steward of Gondor and finally Lunadalf. I hereby call this the Fellowship of the Claire Bible!!!  
  
In Ruby-Eye Sauron's castle:  
  
"Heh, I shall get my hands on the Claire Bible in no time! Mazokuwraiths!"  
  
Five mazokuwraiths appeared.  
  
"Hey, there's supposed to be nine! Where are the other four?" Ruby-Eye Sauron's asked.  
  
"The other four fell down a river." One mazokuwraith known as Phibby answered.  
  
"Whatever, just kill that hobbit and get me back my Claire Bible!!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Somewhere else:  
  
"My preciousss.My preciousssss..Wheresss are yousssss.." Xellum the creature whispered.  
  
Somewhere in the world:  
  
The author: (cackling madly) Mwahahahahahah  
  
Suddenly, JRR Tolkein appeared from her computer  
  
JRR Tolkein: Stop! Stop this nonsense at once!!!"  
  
The author: Ack! Hai!"  
  
~ The End~  
  
A/N: *sweatdrop* about the lord of the Rings things.It's all crap. I'm bored and I have writer's block *wails* Sigh. I know the sequence where they appeared is all mixed up but I don't have the book with me and I'm writing that crap using what I remembered from last time. Oh well, don't sue me. It's my school vacation and I have no pocket money. Life sucks!  
  
A/N(2): *Glomps Dynast-kun* Waaaaaaa *nose bleeds* He's so handsome!!! Oh, I figured that if everyone is reincarnated as humans, it kind of boring so I made Norst a fox *giggles* Oh, and the Dynast-Sherra thing, some may say that their relationship goes too fast but I don't think so. Hey, they've been waiting for like a lifetime to confess their love for each other. *jealous* Oh well, I'll try to destroy my writer's blocks. Suggestions for the story welcomed. If you want me to add something tell me in the reviews. Pls. review!!!!! Reviews destroys writer's blocks!! 


	14. Triple Trouble

**Chapter 14:Triple Trouble**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are the ****greatest! T_T Gomen ne for the **

**very**** very late chapter. By the way, the Grau and Grou twins' concept is borrowed **

from Sherra-sama, and she gave me permission too, so don't sue me.

**Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me *sobs***

By the way, my Mint-chan taught me how to save my stuff in _webpage so that all the formats remain. Wohooo, I love Mint-chan!! Arigato!!_

**Ara-chan****: Arigato for your long and very detailed review!! Hai. I know Lina and co are kind of OOC, I'll try to make their personalities better. But the problem is, they're not supposed to use magic in public, so I guess you'll just have to deal with Lina beating the crap out of everyone. Gomem ne, but I like Dynast A LOT, so there'll be a lot of Dynast scenes. And since Sherra follows Dynast everywhere…there'll be lots of Dynast X Sherra. About dolph, sorry, but I prefer her to be less insane. I don't like her when she's nuts. And about the Zelas Dolphin rivalry, it's just an internet rumour, and I don't intent to make them fight in this fic because they're supposed to fight Shabby, not each other.**

**Appollyon****: Ohh, it's hilarious? I was hoping that I could add more humour ^^**

**Sherra-sama****: Heh…sorry if I mix up the states and stuff. I don't live in the States and I had to reply on a rather pathetic map. *Sigh***

**Monicuz****: Oh don't worry, Dolphin and Lanngourt will end up together, so will Dynast and Sherra and everyone else.**

                                                                                                         ~*~

**:: Blah blah blah :: = Norst's thoughts.**

                                                                                                        ** ~*~**

"Gimme back my bacon you ****ing animal!!" Lina Inverse, ex-dra mata hollered as she chased after a white fox, while brandishing her butter knife. The Lina-gumi are currently in a café, eating breakfast. Of course, a typical breakfast with Lina and company is never complete without food fights and lots of chaos.

"Somebody…Help me!" Luna moaned. 

"Lina-san! It's unjust to bully a helpless starving animal!!" Amelia, the justice freak shrieked at the top of her voice, waving her fork around.  Gourry, delighted that there's no one to fight for food with him because Lina was currently chasing a fox around, stuffed bacons and pancakes into his mouth so that he could eat his fill before the red head came back.

Zelgadis sighed and took a sip of coffee to calm his nerves. He needed coffee, lots of coffee when he's with Lina and company, not to mention two mazoku lords who were currently enjoying the 'show' and a knight of Ceipheed.

"Go! Norst! Go!" the Zelas and Phibrizo cheered.

Suddenly a streak of white dashed under the table, with a rampaging ex sorceress hot on its heels. However, Lina forgot that the table wasn't very high and…well…the outcome is very predictable.

Eggs, bacon, milk, pancakes, basically anything you find on a breakfast table flew at all directions, splattering on the walls and people.

"Gotcha! Return me my bacon!!" Lina crowed, gripping the struggling Norst tightly around his neck, oblivious to the destruction she had caused. But she looked up when a shadow fell on her.

"LINA INVERSE!"  Luna shrieked, eggs dripping down her face. Her sister giggled nervously.

"Lina-san! This is soo unjust! How can you blah blah blah blah justice shall not allow this blah blah blah blah how could you!!!" Amelia climbed on top of a table and delivered her justice speech, before crashing down when the table buckled under her weight.

"****" Zelagdis grumbled while fishing a piece of bacon from his coffee, while Gourry continued eating.

"Whahhaha! Food fight!!" Phibby shouted in glee and threw a pancake at the angry manager.

**                                                                                                       *****

"Blah blah blah do you know how much trouble you could have caused!??" Luna rage on, screaming at Lina who was cowering in her seat while the others watched the great and might ex-sorceress getting reprimanded by her even more terrifying sister.

"I agree!!" Amelia nodded her head and started her lecture on justice and how bad it was of Lina to disrupt their breakfast. They were now parked outside a forest after being chased for miles by traffic policemen and the café's manager when they dashed out of the café and sped as fast as they could away from the town.

**:: Heh heh, serve the girl right for strangling me. But she's rather interesting…****::**** Norst giggled inwardly, while massaging his neck. ****:: Hmm, I wonder how Dynast-sama is now.**** :: The fox froze when he saw something flash by at the corner of his eye. :: Nani? :: His fur stood on end when he felt a strong sense of danger.**

"Blah blah blah blah if you ever do that again I'll ARGH!" Luna yelped when Norst jumped onto her and started tugging at her pants. "Get off!!"

**:: Listen to me!!! ****:: Norst then ran to the window and pointed his paw towards the direction of the forest, jumping out and down franctically.**

"What the hell is that crazy animal doing??" Phibrizo frowned.

""I think it's trying to tell us something." Gourry said brightly. The rest of the gumi stared at him, as if unable to accept that he thought of an explanation before them.

**:: Wooho yogurt brains! Well done!! ****:: Norst cheered. Lina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if you know what."**

"I do." Gourry smiled. **:: Way to go!!! I luv ya, jellyfish!! ****:: Norst pranced around the van happily.**

"He wants to pee!!" The ex swordsman said confidently. Norst facefaulted. **:: I should have known…****::**

"Well then, don't come back until you've finished." Zelas said and threw the fox outside.

**                                                                                                         *****

Norst sat in the snow, feeling very hepless. **:: If only I could talk. Damn reincarnation. Of all things I have to reincarnate into an animal. ****:: Deciding that it was no use sitting around doing nothing, the fox decided to venture into the forest. ****:: It's about time I prove my worth…****::**

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by his tail and dumped the poor fox into a sack.

**:: Oh no! I'm sooo dead!! ****:: Norst grippbed the sack with his teeth and proceeded to tear the cloth behind, only succeeding in straining his jaws. ****:: Itai! Damn,**** I'm not Dynast-sama's priest for nothing!**** :: He growled and tried to teleport out. But to his shock, electricity cursed through his veins when he tried to phase out. After a few more tries, a smoking Norst collapsed in the sack, his eyes swirling.**

:: This is bad, Very bad. My captor is someone with powerful magic capabilities…Is it Ruby-eye? If it is, I'm dead. Don't worry Norst…I bet Lina and the rest will notice my disappearance very soon and look for me…I hope…**:: **

                                                                                                           ** *****

**"Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you!" Luna finished her lecture and stomped to the front seat. "Greywords, drive!" The knight ordered. And they drove off…Without realising that Norst was missing. (A/N:Mwahahhahahahaha)**

**                                                                                                            ~*~**

**"Sherra-chaaaaaan!!!"**

Sherra jumped when two small bodies jumped onto her, squeezing the life out of her." Grau! Grou!" a startled Sherra gasped before crashing to the floor from their weight.

"Ne, we missed you so much!!" Grau yelled, his big green eyes sparkling with tears.

"Did Dynast-sama bully you!"?" Grou asked in concern, still grabbing on to Sherra's shirt.

"…" (This is Dynast)

Sherra sweatdropped while trying to pull the hyper twins off her. "Ne, you guys are twins again?"

"Hai, I'm older!" Grau said proudly.

"Nani!? I'm older!" Grau retorted.

"I am!"

"Am not!"

"I am!"

"Am not!" And the quarrel continued.

"Do ahou" Dynast muttered.

"Have anyone seen Raltaark or Ralshak?" Garv asked suddenly. "It's not fair!! How come Dynast gets all his servants back I don't? Well, Val is an exception."

The aqua haired boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm not your servant anyway. Just your fan. But that's in the past."

"Hey!"

"Do ahou." Dynast muttered again. Garv whacked him. "Did you watch too much Slam Dunk or something?" he yelled.

"How old are the both of you now?" Sherra asked, after breaking the twins apart. They were both identical, mirror images, they're even dressed exactly the same. Blue shirt, white shorts, black jacket, plus a cute grey cap on their heads. And they're still as childish and immature as ever, but the serious streak that would appear at times is gone, since they're true blue innocent kids now.

"Nine." Grau told her while glaring at his twin.

No! We're ten!" Grou corrected fiercely.

"Nine!!"

"Ten!" 

"I'm telling you we're nine!!"

"We were nine last month!!"

"Our birthday is next month!!" Grau argued.

"Kami-sama…They don't even know how old they are and when their birthday is." Vrabazard muttered.

"Such a unique choice for servants…" Lanngourt said in amusement. Dynast glared at him, but Sherra nodded tiredly. Dolphin just laughed in her usual easy-going way.

                                                                                                 **               *****

"Ahh…I'm tired." Grau whined as he dragged his feet along the snowy pavement.

"Evil Dynast-sama, fancy making us search for Raltaark and Rashark!!" Grou moaned.

"Yeah, we're just kids." Grau agreed.

"Ahh…Let's rest a while." The other twin sighed and leant against the glass of a restaurant. Grau nodded and sat down on the icy pavement.

"Man, this is child abuse! How dare he bully a nine-year old kid." He whined.

"Ten." His twin corrected.

"Nine!" Grau protested.

"Ten!" Grou argued and turned in another direction.

"Nine!" Behind him, Grau snapped. Grou was about to yell back when something caught his eye. He grabbed his brother's hand and ran towards the direction.

"C'mon!"

"Nani!?"

"I think I saw Raltaark!" Grou explained. "Great! He's going into a café! Let's follow him!" he cried, stopping in front of a building.

"Erm, bro, are you sure that's a café!?" Grau asked, pointing at a sign.

"What is it then?" Grou frowned, looking up at the sign that Grau was pointing. "It's a…" he squinted, trying to read the words. "Pub. No one seventeen and below is allowed. Identity Card would be asked for. "

"…"

"…"

                                                                                                                   *******

"Namagomiiiii!!!" Filia screeched at the top of her voice while trying to hit Xellos.

"Nyah nyah, can't catch me!!" the purple haired fruitcake teased, which did not improve Filia's wrath at all.

"That guy is courting death." Rugradia sighed. Beside him, Sylfiell smiled weakly. Being with the two is really energy draining. There wasn't even a moment of peace, not even at night. Those two fight in their sleep too.

**_Bang Crash Kabooom *Sound of glass breaking**And sound a lot of people screaming*_**

****

"What the…" Rugradia sweatdropped when he saw a large hole in the window of a departmental store. Filia stood there, her mace in her hands, staring at the broken glass in horror. Xellos burst out laughing. Beside him, Sylfiell gave a small shriek.

"Ru…Rugradia-san!!! Police!!"

The water dragon king's eyes widened when he saw a couple of security guards running towards them, batons in their hands. They turned around and saw even more guards coming their way. There was no chance of escaping.

"Oh nooooooo"

**_1 hour later…_**

****

"I can't believe our luck!!" Rugradia moaned. Sylfiell burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"It's all that namagomi's fault!" Filia grumbled." Speaking of that garbage, HOW DARE HE RUN AWAY AND LEAVE US IN THE LURCH!!" the furious dragon wailed, punching the walls.

"Enough!" Rugradia snapped. "The main problem is, how are we going to get out of this mess!? And if we get out of here, I'm going to kick Xelloss's ass to the stars above."

After they had broken the window, guards surrounded them and dragged all of them to the police station, insisting that they were robbers. Xelloss, knowing what is happening phased away in the nick of time. Now the three of them are stuck in a tiny prison cell with only a small slot for sunlight to enter, until someone comes to bail them out. 

"Should we teleport out?" Filia asked in despair as she sat on the hard bunk bed at the corner of the cell.

"Yeah, then we'd be criminals on the run." Rugradia muttered.

"Well, it wouldn't do us any good if we end up in jail." Sylfiell sniffed. "I wish Gourry-san was here."

 Suddenly, the cell's door burst open and a policeman appeared.

"Nani!? Are we free to go?" Filia asked hopefully. The policeman ignored her and pushed in someone else.

"New occupant. All of you shall stay here until the time for your trail arrives." With that, he slammed the heavy metal door and walked away.

"Is it the namagomi!?" Filia muttered and look up. Then she froze.

"Kami-sama. What are you doing here!?" Rugradia asked the new arrival in shock. 

Sylfiell merely stared. "Isn't that…?"

**                                                                                                          ~*~                                                        **

A/N: Mwahahahhaha, who is the new arrival?? Is it Vaalwin? Or Rashaark? Or Lei?? What is gong to happen to poor Norst? When will the Lina-gumi realise that he's missing? Will they find him? What will happen to Grau and Grou? How can they enter the pub? What happened to Xelloss? Where did her go? Will he come back? Will Filia and the others ever get out of jail? Ahh, so many questions, so little answers. Don't worry, all the answers would be found in the next chapter ^^Stay tuned! And please review!!


	15. Some Crap

A/N:*Sweatdrop* Gomen ne to all who are expecting a real chapter. LOL, I have author's block, so I've decided to throw this in just to humor you guys while I try to destroy my writer's block.

_This song is sang to the tune of "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan_

Disclaimer: The tune belongs to Disney and Slayers belongs to some guy.

~*~

Lina: Let's get down to business to defeat Shabby!  
  
Talking at Zel's house has become a bore!  
  
You're the weirdest bunch I've ever met!  
  
But you can bet we can make it through  
  
Luna: Lina, we'll, make a knight out of you.   
  
Lanngourt: Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within!  
  
Shabby is a danger! We shall never win!  
  
Zelas: (Sneers) you're a spineless, pale gutless dragon  
  
And you haven't got a brain!  
  
Luna (to Lina): Somehow I'll, make a knight out of you.  
  
Lina: (speaking) yes, we know, you've already said this.  
  
(Soon all the Mazokus, Dragons and Humans start to pack up)   
  
Zel(Sighs): We're never gonna win Shabby  
  
Vrabrazard: Say goodbye to those who knew me!  
  
Xellos: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym!  
  
Luna: (Looks at everyone) Ruby-eye's got 'em scared to death!  
  
Sherra (Mutters): Hope he doesn't blast right through me.  
  


Gourry (looks at Dolphin): Now I really wish that I knew how to fish.  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii(Walks down the stairs): The Claire Bible  
  
Everyone: We found the Book in the school's library  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii(Slides down the banisters): The Claire Bible!  
  
Everyone: From all the force of the great darkness  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii (Holds the book up): The Claire Bible!  
  
Everyone: With all the strength of the mighty Vorfeed!!  
  
Uniting as one! We're traveling to our doom  
  
Rugradia: (Holds his hands up importantly) Time is racing toward us!  
  
'Til Shabby arrive!  
  
Phibrizo: Heed my every order!  
  
And you might survive!  
  
Garv: (Yells/Speaking) we're taking orders from you!?  
  


Sherra: We are suited for the rage of war!  
  
We're packed up! Won't stop 'til we're through!  
  
Filia: (speaking) you packed already!?  
  
Amelia: Lina we'll make a knight out of you!!  
  
Lina: (speaking) yes! We know! It's okay! It's all decided!  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii: The Claire Bible!  
  
Everyone: We must traverse over land and mountains!  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii: The Claire Bible!  
  
Everyone: With all the petrol from the rented vans  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii: The Claire Bible   
  
Everyone: With all the strength of the angry Mother  
  
Uniting as one! We're traveling to our doom!!  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii: The Claire Bible  
  
Everyone: We must be swift as the flying dragons!!  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii: The Claire Bible!  
  
Everyone: With all the force of a great Mazokus!!  
  
Rezo, Eris and Kopii: The Claire Bible!  
  
Everyone: With all the strength of a raging Lina  
  
Uniting as one! We'll travel to our doom!!

(At this point, everyone struck poses and tried to look macho and powerful)


End file.
